


Collide

by TheUnsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnsub/pseuds/TheUnsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come si distingue un amico da un nemico? E se chi dovrebbe aiutarci, in realtà, volesse farci del male? Non si può mai dire, a volte la fiducia è mal riposta. Come si può giocare quando non si conoscono le regole del gioco? A volte non tutti sono quello che sembrano e la verità può fare male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AUTORE: Unsub  
TITOLO: Collide  
RATING: Arancione  
GENERE: generale  
AVVERTIMENTI: LongFic  
PERSONAGGI: squadra BAU, nuovo personaggio.  
DISCLAIMER: I personaggi non mi appartengono(tranne quelli da me inventati), sono di Jeff Davis. Criminal Minds appartiene alla CBS. Questa storia non è a scopo di lucro.  
NOTE: Questa LongFic nasce dalla mia passione per Criminal Minds e dal folletto che vive nella mia testa. La storia è ambientata nella terza stagione tra l’abbandono di Gideon e l’episodio 17.  
  
Prologo  
  
Maggio 2002 - Accademia F.B.I., Quantico, Virginia  
  
-    Non c’è posto per te nella squadra, sarebbe… sarebbe inappropriato. Ho fatto in modo che tu venga presa nell’Interpool, mi sembra la soluzione migliore per tutti – l’uomo evitava di guardarla dritta in viso.  
-    Dove? – la ragazza cercava di ingoiare la delusione e l’amarezza per quel tradimento inaspettato.  
-    In Francia, a Lione.  
-    Mi stai mandando in esilio?  
-    Ora non è il caso che tu rimanga qui, ci sono già troppe chiacchiere in giro. Quando sarai pronta e le acque si saranno calmate farò in modo che tu torni qui. Preferisco cosi. E’ meglio per tutti.  
-    Voi dire che mi mandi via per quegli stupidi pettegolezzi? Ti vergogni di me? Di noi?  
-    Se si venisse a sapere che ti ho favorito, che ho fatto in modo che tu venissi ammessa all’Accademia e, soprattutto, il motivo lo scandalo sarebbe enorme e deleterio per la tua carriera.  
-    La mia carriera? Perché non dici le cose come stanno – la ragazza si alzò di scatto – Ti stai preoccupando della TUA di carriera. Sei un porco egoista!  
-    Ora è meglio che tu vada a preparare i bagagli, parti fra due giorni.  
-    Fottiti!  
Sbatté la porta e vi si poggiò contro, guardando in malo modo gli altri cadetti che osservavano la migliore diplomanda dell’Accademia uscire dall’ufficio dell’agente supervisore Jason Gideon tutta rossa in volto; qualcuno si diede di gomito sorridendo e mormorando ancora su cosa legasse l’insegnate di profiling e la sua migliore allieva.  
La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi e strinse così forte i pugni da far sbiancare le nocche.  
-    Me la pagherai, dovessi metterci una vita ti porterò via la tua preziosissima squadra – mormorò a denti stretti, per poi incamminarsi lungo il corridoio.  
  
  
Aprile 2008 – Appartamento del dr. Spencer Reid  
  
Socchiuse gli occhi quel tanto che serviva per vedere il corpo di Reid steso al suo fianco. Sentiva ancora il sapore dei suoi baci, il modo in cui la pelle di lui rabbrividiva al suo tocco, il modo in cui Spencer aveva stretto a pugno le mani afferrando le lenzuola e mormorando “Ti prego non fermarti”.  
Guardò le sue labbra. Dio! Voleva assaporarle ancora e ancora. Allungò una mano e la lasciò sospesa poco prima di arrivare a sfiorarle. Non voleva svegliarlo, non ancora, voleva godersi quel momento il più a lungo possibile.  
Il suo cellulare cominciò a vibrare in quel momento. Girò lo sguardo verso il comodino e la radio sveglia. Le 3.55 del mattino: poteva significare solo una chiamata da parte del bureau. Maledizione! Aveva sperato di potersi svegliare con calma con lui vicino, godersi il momento in cui quegli splendidi occhi nocciola si sarebbero aperti incrociando i suoi.  
Rispose al telefono girandosi per poter continuare a godere della vista di Spencer addormentato come un bambino.  
-    Pronto?  
-    Ciao, sono JJ. Scusami, ma abbiamo un caso urgente e dovresti venire il prima possibile.  
-    Arrivo.  
Chiuse la comunicazione, mentre il cellulare di Spencer cominciava a suonare a sua volta e lui apriva gli occhi. Per un momento parve sorpreso, poi le sue labbra si stirarono in un accenno di sorriso mentre allungava la mano per afferrare il suo Nokia.  
Non poteva sentire l’interlocutore, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che sarebbe stata JJ e che le parole sarebbero state le stesse che aveva appena udito.  
-    Si? – disse Spencer con voce assonnata – Certo, arrivo subito!  
Si girò dall’altra parte perché lui non vedesse il lampo di incertezza e odio nei suoi occhi. Anche se avevano fatto sesso, anche se lui dormiva al suo fianco, non poteva dimenticare quell’appuntamento con JJ alla partita di football, appuntamento del quale Spencer si era sempre rifiutato di parlare con chiunque…  
Come poteva spiegare al raziocinante dottor Reid quegli attacchi di gelosia? Come spiegargli che, quando Spencer pronunciava il nome di JJ o le parlava in quel modo dolce, il suo unico pensiero era quello di aprire la cassa toracica della biondina e strapparle via il cuore? Come spiegargli che il solo pensiero che lui potesse trovare o aver trovato l’agente Jareau attraente, o peggio ancora aver avuto una cotta per lei, faceva andare in frantumi il suo autocontrollo e rischiava di mandare in pezzi il suo equilibrio emotivo?  
Cominciò a raccogliere i propri indumenti sparsi in giro per la camera da letto di lui voltandogli le spalle e cercando di mandare giù quel magone. Sicuramente la squadra aveva visto solo un lato del suo modo di essere: duro, deciso, senza tentennamenti. Sangue freddo e determinazione: ecco come doveva essere un profiler!  
Solo a Spencer aveva concesso di vedere l’altro lato: la sensibilità, la dolcezza e la passione che racchiudeva gelosamente in fondo al cuore. Un lato tenuto segreto, perché non si fidava di nessuno.  
-    Tutto bene? – la voce di Spencer suonava preoccupata.  
Si girò e notò lo sguardo incerto del ragazzo. Aveva paura che tutto potesse finire in un attimo e sperava che quell’incertezza negli occhi nocciola di Spencer significasse che anche lui aveva gli stessi timori.  
Guardò il suo corpo coperto solo dai boxer e si avvicinò fino ad allungare le mani per assaporare ancora il tepore e la morbidezza della pelle dell’uomo che amava. Avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Spencer per inalare ancora il suo odore che riusciva sempre a scuotere i suoi sensi e posò un bacio delicato e passionale allo stesso tempo sul collo di lui.  
Lo sentì rabbrividire e un lampo di eccitazione attraverso il suo basso ventre.  
Spencer si schiarì la voce.  
-    Dobbiamo sbrigarci; la squadra ci aspetta. Si accorgeranno che porti ancora i vestiti di ieri quando hai lasciato l’ufficio.  
-    Dirò di aver messo questi perché erano a portata di mano… mi cambierò sul jet.  
Si voltò di nuovo e finì di vestirsi.  
-    Vado avanti, non vorrei che ci vedessero arrivare insieme.  
-    Già – mormorò lui con la tristezza nella voce.  
Sapeva quello che provava. Avrebbe voluto gridare al mondo intero il loro amore, ma era un amore proibito tra colleghi. La Strauss avrebbe preteso le loro teste su un vassoio d’argento se solo avesse saputo o anche solo sospettato.  
Si domandava chi si sarebbe accorto per primo di quello che c’era fra loro. Lavorare con dei profiler ha le sue controindicazioni. Oppure non si sarebbero mai accorti di niente perché non c’era niente di cui accorgersi.  
Con Spencer non aveva affrontato l’argomento. Cosa c’era esattamente fra di loro? Era amore? Sesso? Amicizia con privilegi? Aveva paura di chiedere.  
  
Vista l’ora il traffico era inesistente e arrivò all’Accademia in un baleno. Spencer arrivo cinque minuti dopo. La squadra si stava radunando nella sala riunioni. Con suo sommo sollievo anche altri portavano gli stessi indumenti del giorno prima; in fin dei conti chi si preoccupa di abbinare i vestiti quando deve correre in ufficio alle quattro del mattino?  
JJ prese subito la parola:  
-    Ragazzi, dobbiamo muoverci subito, i ragguagli sul caso ve li darò sull’aereo – e senza dire altro uscì dalla sala come un fulmine seguita dagli altri che si avvicinarono alle scrivanie per prendere le valigie.  
Guardò quei volti ormai familiari e i suoi occhi si soffermarono un momento su Spencer. La sua mente tornò a come tutto era cominciato… un nuovo arrivo nel team, le difficoltà di un caso particolarmente cruento e la scoperta di un sentimento che metteva a repentaglio la sua carriera e il suo lavoro.  



	2. Capitolo 1

_Ottobre 2007_  
  
 _Una strada di Quantico, Virginia_   
  
Morgan, Reid e Garcia stavano tornando a casa dopo una serata trascorsa tutti insieme in un ristorante indiano. Mentre percorrevano la strada a bordo del SUV di Derek, Reid si lasciò scappare un’esclamazione soffocata, guardando le luci accese in uno degli appartamenti di un palazzo con la facciata di mattoni rossi.  
-    Cosa c’è, pretty boy? – chiese Morgan non distogliendo gli occhi dalla strada – Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.  
-    L’hanno affittato. – disse il giovane dottore, mentre girava la testa continuando a fissare quelle finestre.  
-    Cosa hanno affittato? – si intromise Garcia dal sedile del passeggero.  
-    Il vecchio appartamento di Gideon. – rispose Reid con stupore.  
-    Il proprietario sarà stato stufo di tenerlo chiuso. – tagliò corto Derek.  
-    Gideon è il proprietario e credevo che non volesse che ci andasse a vivere nessuno.   
Rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio per il resto del tragitto, ricordando che quella casa era stata teatro di un efferato delitto e per questo il loro collega non vi era più entrato. Dopo che aveva abbandonato l’unità, una ditta specializzata aveva imballato il contenuto dell’appartamento sotto la supervisione di Stephen, il figlio di Jason, e avevano messo il tutto in un magazzino.  
  
  
  
 _Interno dell’appartamento di Jason Gideon_  
  
Erin Strauss era ferma in piedi vicino agli scatoloni aperti e guardava di sottecchi la giovane donna che continuava a mettere a posto dei libri negli scaffali desolatamente vuoti, come il resto dell’appartamento. Si girò verso la camera da letto, ritinteggiata di recente visto l’odore di vernice che ancora aleggiava nell’aria, dove una rete singola con relativo materasso erano tutto il mobilio presente. Il salotto non era messo meglio: oltre la libreria che occupava tutta una parete, che era stata fatta fare su misura dal precedente inquilino, c’era solo il divano dall’aria malconcia.  
Se si fosse messa ad indagare, avrebbe scoperto sicuramente che i pensili dell’angolo cottura contenevano solo ragnatele, sempre che la nuova occupante non avesse già provveduto a fare le pulizie.  
-    Hai portato solo questi libri? – chiese, sbirciando dentro l’ennesimo scatolone.  
-    Certo che no. Ho anche i miei vestiti. – la giovane donna mora si girò solo per prendere altri libri da sistemare – Acquisterò mobilio e suppellettili, ma per il momento va bene così. Non so neanche quanto mi fermerò.  
Sistemò i volumi alla svelta e si voltò finalmente a fronteggiare la sua ospite inattesa. Due occhi verdi fissavano la caposezione, ma erano vuoti come se la ragazza non provasse il minimo sentimento.  
-    Non ho fretta di sistemarmi. Potresti decidere di rispedirmi al mittente fra un paio di settimane o appena avrò concluso il lavoro per cui mi hai chiamata. – fece qualche passo avanti e afferrò un'altra scatola – Sempre che decida di aiutarti e fare quello che mi hai chiesto. Non mi hai ancora detto cosa me ne verrebbe.  
La Strauss con una mano diede un paio di colpi ad uno dei cuscini del divano, poi si mise a sedere incrociando le gambe. Sorrise sorniona, mentre la sua interlocutrice riprendeva a sistemare le sue cose.  
-    Sapevo che avresti tirato fuori l’argomento. – poggiò le mani sul ginocchio, mentre assumeva un tono freddo e distaccato – Cosa vorresti in cambio?  
-    Beh, vediamo di ricapitolare. – la ragazza si avvicinò al piano di lavoro dell’angolo cottura, prese una busta di carta e ne tirò fuori una bottiglia di whisky – Tieni questa mentre cerco due bicchieri.  
Erin Strauss afferrò la bottiglia, constatando che aveva in mano un liquore pregiato e particolarmente costoso. Sogghignò, la ragazza aveva gusti raffinati che richiedevano un buono stipendio. Aprì la bottiglia e versò due generose dosi del liquido ambrato nei bicchieri che la più giovane teneva in mano.   
-    Poggia pura la bottiglia per terra. – riprese la padrona di casa, mentre le offriva il bicchiere prima di mettersi a sedere dalla parte opposta del divano – Allora: tu vuoi che io rovini la carriera di un tuo sottoposto, che raccolga informazioni in grado di farlo sollevare dal suo incarico e che ti serva su un piatto d’argento la possibilità di liberarti di tutte le teste calde della squadra. Ho dimenticato qualcosa?  
-    Sì, hai dimenticato che voglio che siano tutte accuse VERE. – bevve un sorso ed assaporò il liquido dal gusto deciso – Non voglio che mi possa scoppiare in mano una bomba, tipo informazioni false o accuse che non possono essere provate.  
-    Potrebbe non essere possibile. Se fosse pulito?   
-    Di questo non mi preoccupo: quelle persone contravvengono continuamente agli ordini, sono teste calde che prendono sottogamba il protocollo e che infrangono le regole.  
-    Quindi sarà un gioco da ragazzi. – assentì la ragazza reclinando la testa e osservando il pavimento – Mi hai scomodata per una bazzecola del genere?  
-    Non è così facile dimostrarlo: si coprono le spalle a vicenda.  
La ragazza parve meditare sull’ultima asserzione della Strauss, si piegò in avanti e un ciuffo rosso le coprì la visuale della caposezione, che sembrava essere sui carboni ardenti mentre attendeva una risposta. La donna più grande si spazientì e sbatté un pugno chiuso sul bracciolo.  
-    Se non sei interessata, non ti sprecare a finire di sballare le tue cose. – era rossa in volto e respirava affannosamente – Sarah, per me puoi prendere il primo volo e tornatene da dove sei venuta. Non ho ancora firmato l’ordine di trasferimento.  
-    Collins. – rispose decisa la ragazza.   
-    Scusami? – Erin aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
-    Comincia ad esercitarti a chiamarmi agente speciale Collins. – si alzò dal divano, si avvicinò alla finestra e si mise ad osservare la strada deserta illuminata dai lampioni – Non devi far capire che siamo in confidenza: se mangiano la foglia sarà impossibile indurli ad aprirsi con me.   
-    Quindi accetti? – la caposezione si sentiva la vittoria in tasca.  
-    Non mi hai ancora detto quale sarà il mio tornaconto.  
-    Beh, dopo che saremo riuscite a sollevare quell’uomo dal suo incarico, rimarrà vacante un posto come caposquadra.  
-    Sono troppo giovane, la sai bene anche tu. – si girò a guardare la donna con occhi inespressivi – Non è fattibile, almeno per il momento. Potresti darmi qualcos’altro.  
-    So cosa vuoi e non se ne parla. – Erin si alzò indispettita, decisa a lasciare l’appartamento – Risolverò la cosa in altro modo.  
-    Voglio che questo trasferimento sia definitivo. – disse Collins, alzando leggermente il tono della voce.  
Strauss si voltò sconcertata a guardarla. Non era quella la richiesta che si aspettava dalla giovane agente che aveva davanti. Scrollò le spalle: non era mai riuscita a capirla e dubitava di riuscire ad inquadrarla nel futuro prossimo.  
-    D’accordo, affare fatto. – concesse tornando sui suoi passi con aria soddisfatta – Ora che abbiamo finito di discutere di affari, posso farti una domanda personale?   
Sarah si limitò a fissarla con quegli occhi vuoti e spenti.  
-    Perché questo appartamento?   
-    Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando. – mormorò, indifferente.  
-    Questa era la casa di Jason Gideon, il tuo istruttore in accademia.  
-    Mera coincidenza. – rispose posando il bicchiere nel lavandino – Si sta facendo tardi; è meglio che lei vada, caposezione Strauss. Ci vediamo lunedì in ufficio.  
La Strauss non credette a una mera coincidenza neanche per un momento, ma sapeva che la ragazza non le avrebbe mai detto il perché di quella scelta. Decise di soprassedere, accontentandosi di averla portata dalla sua parte nella crociata contro Hotchner.  
-    Buonanotte, Sa… agente speciale Collins. – dicendo così recuperò borsa e giacca e uscì lasciando la ragazza sola nella sua nuova casa.  
Appena sentì la porta scattare, Sarah si girò ad osservare l’ambiente spoglio e si concesse un sorriso diabolico. Si leccò le labbra, gustando ancora per un attimo il sapore del whisky immaginando il momento in cui avrebbe potuto brindare alla realizzazione della sua vendetta.  
In quel momento il cellulare prese a squillare, la ragazza assunse di nuovo l’aria apatica che era il suo tratto caratteristico ed afferrò l’apparecchio, soffermandosi sul messaggio di numero privato che era apparso sul monitor. L’espressione tornò a farsi luciferina, quel contatto lo avevano solo due persone, una delle quali era appena uscita.  
-    Pronto? – assunse un tono dolce e titubante.  
-    Sarah, sono io. – la voce calda e avvolgente dell’uomo le risuonò nelle orecchie – So che sei di nuovo a Washington.  
-    Sì. – rispose laconica senza aggiungere altro.  
-    Chi ha firmato l’ordine di trasferimento?  
-    Il caposezione Strauss provvederà lunedì mattina, è lei che mi ha convocato. – il tono ora era quello di un’ingenua ragazzina – Per te è un problema?  
-    Cosa vuole in cambio? Quella donna non fa mai niente senza un secondo fine. – ci fu un momento di silenzio, ma Sarah non aveva intenzione di rispondere alla domanda – Vuole Aaron Hotchner e la squadra, vero?  
-    Anche se fosse? Che differenza vuoi che faccia? Non è una cosa che ti riguardi, non più.  
-    Sono brave persone, Sarah, non meritano questo trattamento. – un sospiro accompagnò la supplica del suo interlocutore.  
-    Non credo di aver capito bene… - si stava divertendo a torturarlo.  
-    Ti sto supplicando di non far loro del male.  
-    Perché dovrei fargli del male? Non capisco proprio di cosa tu stia parlando.  
-    D’accordo allora. – di nuovo un sospiro – Puoi proteggerli dalla Strauss, anche se non sai cosa abbia in mente? Puoi farlo per me?  
-    Vedrò cosa posso fare. – il tono ora era sarcastico – Vuoi che protegga qualcuno in particolare?  
Silenzio dall’altra parte, mentre lei tratteneva il respiro, sperando che lui le dicesse che doveva proteggere prima di tutto se stessa. Inviò una muta richiesta all’uomo che le aveva telefonato, sperando che per una volta si comportasse come lei si aspettava. Lo sentì prendere fiato ed il cuore le mancò un colpo.  
-    Reid, il dottor Spencer Reid. – disse la voce dall’altro capo del telefono.  
-    D’accordo. – ingoiò ancora una volta la delusione per lo scarso interesse che lui mostrava nei suoi riguardi, poi sorrise decidendo di prendersi una piccola rivincita e torturandolo un po’ – Spero non ti dispiaccia che abbia ritinteggiato: sai, gli spruzzi di sangue non si intonavano con i miei mobili.  
-    Dove sei esattamente? – l’uomo parve stupito ed incredulo.  
-    Nel tuo vecchio appartamento, dove Sarah Jacobs è stata uccisa. – sorrise cattiva – Scusami, forse ho urtato la tua sensibilità.   
-    Non è possibile, come hai fatto a…  
-    Dimentichi la procura che hai fatto a Stephen per vendere quest’appartamento. Certo lui non poteva sapere chi io fossi quando abbiamo firmato l’atto. – si permise di gongolare all’idea del tormento di lui nel saperla in quella casa – Buonanotte Jason, sogni d’oro.  
  
  
 _Quattro giorni dopo, Accademia F.B.I., Quantico, Virginia_  
  
Morgan, Prentiss e Reid uscirono dall’ascensore, incontrando Garcia ferma nell’atrio che osservava l’openspace da dietro la porta a vetri. Visto che l’informatica non li aveva notati, Morgan le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, facendola trasalire.  
-    Morgan! – esclamò appena voltata – Mi hai spaventata.  
-    Ehi, bambolina, cosa osserviamo con tanto interesse? – chiese Derek guardando al di là delle vetrate a sua volta.  
-    Beh, ecco… - Penelope puntò lo sguardo su Hotch, che restava immobile davanti alle scale del corridoio sopraelevato con un foglio in mano, osservando la scrivania di fronte a quella di Morgan.  
-    Ma cosa è successo a Hotch? – chiese Spencer, notando a sua volta la scena.  
-    Credo abbia ricevuto l’ordine di trasferimento del nuovo agente. – rispose laconica l’informatica.  
-    Un nuovo agente? – Prentiss era perplessa – Non ne ha fatto parola in questi due giorni in Texas.*  
-    Credo che lo abbia scoperto solo oggi. – Penelope sembrava agitata – Avrei dovuto dirvelo quando ci siamo sentiti, ma non pensavo che la Strauss non avesse avvertito Hotch.  
-    Vuoi dire che hai già conosciuto il nuovo agente? – Morgan la interrogava continuando a guardare Hotch, che in quel momento era stato raggiunto da Rossi.  
-    Non direi “conosciuto”. – Garcia si guardò in giro con aria furtiva – L’ho vista uscire dall’ufficio del caposezione e poi sistemarsi nella scrivania davanti alla tua. Non ci siamo rivolte la parola, quella ragazza mi spaventa.  
-    Perché? – Reid la guardò incuriosito.  
-    Non saprei dirvelo, credo sia quello sguardo vuoto. Se non sapessi che non è possibile, direi quasi che sia… non so qual è il termine tecnico. – sospirò cercando di spiegarsi meglio – Sembra quasi che non si renda conto delle persone che le sono intorno, ha quello sguardo fisso e vuoto come se non ti vedesse. E’… è bizzarra.  
-    Sembra sindrome da stress post traumatico. – intervenne Emily.  
-    Non si chiama più così ora si dice episodio…  
-    Sì, Reid, lo sappiamo. – lo interruppe subito Morgan – Direi di andare, non scopriremo molto di più restando qui fuori. Comunque, bambolina, come si chiama e dove ha lavorato finora.  
-    Oh, bel maschione, questo è ancora più strano. – Garcia scuoteva la testa incredula – Non mi è arrivato il suo dossier, né cartaceo né informatico. Non sono sicura neanche di quale sia il suo nome.  
Reid, Morgan e Prentiss si guardarono allibiti. Derek si mosse per primo, seguito dagli altri tre, e si diresse deciso alla propria scrivania. Hotch e Rossi, notando la squadra arrivare, entrarono nell’ufficio del primo e chiusero la porta.  
-    Che diamine sta succedendo? – chiese Emily.  
-    Non lo so. – rispose Reid.  
-    Lo sappiamo che non lo sai. – sbuffò Morgan – Era una domanda retorica.  
Il giovane dottore fece una smorfia e si mise a sedere, continuando a guardare la porta dell’ufficio del caposquadra. Rimasero tutti in silenzio, attendendo che Hotch e Rossi uscissero per dare loro qualche informazione sulla nuova arrivata. L’attesa fu interrotta da JJ, che si avvicinò alle scrivanie e diede il buongiorno a tutti.  
-    Sai qualcosa di questa storia? – tagliò corto Derek.  
-    Garcia me ne stava parlando quando sono arrivata questa mattina, ma siamo state interrotte. – scrollò le spalle – La Strauss mi ha convocata nel suo ufficio: quando sono arrivata la segretaria non mi ha lasciato passare, consegnandomi la lettera di trasferimento da dare a Hotch.  
-    Sei diventata il nuovo portalettere? – ironizzò Morgan.  
-    Come agente di collegamento devo essere informata degli agenti in forza all’Unità. – tagliò corto.  
-    Io, invece, dovrei tenere aggiornati i vostri file. – saltò su Garcia – Eppure nessuno si è degnato di farmi avere il dossier della nuova venuta, né di comunicarmi il suo nome.  
-    Credo che il caposezione in persona stia per fare le presentazioni. – rispose Jennifer voltando la testa verso il corridoio interno.  
Effettivamente la Strauss stava arrivando, affiancata da una ragazza dall’aspetto giovane e dall’improbabile capigliatura. Tra i capelli neri, tagliati cortissimi, spiccava un lungo ciuffo rosso che arrivava fino alla spalla della strana ragazza. Indossava un paio di jeans sdruciti e una camicia nera, mentre ai piedi calzava un paio di stivali da motociclista. La cosa ancora più strana era il fatto che la Strauss non sembrasse dare importanza alla cosa, nonostante le numerose rimostranze fatte fino a quel momento a Hotch per l’abbigliamento di Garcia, che la caposezione trovava troppo sgargiante e poco professionale.  
Erin si limitò a guardarli con aria di sufficienza prima di cominciare a salire le scale, mentre la ragazza dagli inespressivi occhi verdi si fermò a guardare una persona in particolare.  
-    Agente Prentiss. – disse facendo un cenno di saluto con la testa.  
-    Agente Collins. – rispose stupita la prima, corrugando le sopracciglia.  
Come le due donne sparirono dietro la porta dell’ufficio di Hotch, tutti furono addosso a Emily.  
-    Ma allora la conosci! – esclamò Morgan spostando lo sguardo da lei alla porta chiusa.  
-    Non direi che la conosco, ci siamo incrociate all’Interpol. – Prentiss si mise a sedere puntando lo sguardo sul ripiano della scrivania – Io fui trasferita in un’altra sezione due mesi dopo il suo arrivo, ci siamo sempre limitate ai saluti di rito e quindi non so che tipo sia.  
-    Faceva parte di un’altra squadra? – chiese JJ avvicinandosi all’amica.  
-    A Lione funziona in modo diverso. Non ci sono squadre, gli agenti lavorano da soli ai casi affiancando le forze dell’ordine che hanno interpellato la sezione di Criminologia. Il fatto che ognuno abbia il proprio ufficio non facilita la socializzazione. – spiegò brevemente Emily.  
-    Un’altra persona che non condivide, proprio come Rossi; ci mancava. Dal tuo sguardo deduco che ci sia dell’altro. Cos’è che non vuoi dirci? – Derek la scrutò insistente.  
-    Niente, stupidi pettegolezzi senza fondamento. – tagliò corto la donna – Sai, si fanno un sacco di chiacchiere sui tipi riservati come Collins.  
-    Sarà. – concesse l’uomo.  
Aveva notato lo sguardo preoccupato che Prentiss aveva rivolto a Reid, come se non volesse parlare in presenza del giovane genio dell’unità. Decise di continuare ad interrogarla in un secondo momento, quando fossero stati soli.  
  
Continua…  
  
* Riferimento all’episodio 06x3 “Mi hai visto?”  
  
  
N.d.A. a Ronnie89 che mi beta: grazie per la disponibilità e l'infinita pazienza nei confronti delle mie nevrosi XD  
  



	3. Capitolo 2

_Novembre 2007 – Accademia F.B.I., Quantico, Virginia_  
  
Hotchner era seduto dietro la sua scrivania con la lettera di trasferimento in bella vista sul ripiano, Rossi era alle sue spalle con le braccia incrociate, mentre le due “ospiti” erano sedute sulle sedie di pelle di fronte a loro. Mentre Erin Strauss fronteggiava il caposquadra con aria contrariata, Collins si era placidamente accomodata a occhi chiusi con le mani raccolte in grembo.   
-    Avrebbe dovuto parlarne con me, prima di assegnare un nuovo agente a questa squadra. – Hotch cercava di mantenere la calma mentre fissava la caposezione negli occhi – Inoltre quest’unità non serve a fare tirocinio.  
-    L’agente Collins non ha bisogno di fare tirocinio. – puntualizzò la Strauss, molto più rilassata perché conscia della sua posizione di predominio – Agente Hotchner, lei aveva richiesto che qualcuno dei suoi agenti fosse autorizzato a specializzarsi in linguaggio non verbale. E’ corretto?  
-    Sì, ma non vedo cosa…  
La donna lo interruppe subito alzando la mano e cominciando a parlare a sua volta.  
-    Ho ritenuto che fosse più proficuo usare le risorse che il bureau ha a disposizione. – incrociò distrattamente lo sguardo di Rossi e, vedendo l’uomo non contrariato dalla sua decisione, proseguì più convinta – L’angente speciale Collins ha ricoperto il ruolo di criminologa specializzata in comunicazione non verbale per l’Interpol, aveva fatto richiesta di essere trasferita di nuovo in America e ho deciso di unire le esigenze di questo team con il desiderio di un nostro agente di tornare a casa. Inoltre, vorrei ricordarle che sono la caposezione, queste decisioni sono a mia discrezione e non sono tenuta a darle spiegazioni in merito.  
Dicendo così si alzò per uscire dalla stanza. Con stizza si riaggiustò la giacca del tailleur e guardò in malo modo Aaron, che aveva osato ancora una volta sfidare la sua autorità.   
-    Immagino che intenda parlare con la sua nuova agente e quindi vi lascio soli. – raggiunse la porta e aprì, ma prima di uscire diede un’ultima stoccata al suo insubordinato sottoposto – Si ricordi, una volta per tutte, che le mie decisioni non sono sindacabili da parte sua.  
Chiuse la porta in malo modo e scese le scale, non degnando di uno sguardo il resto della squadra. Garcia si fece avanti e provò a seguirla.  
-    Caposezione Strauss? – chiamò titubante.  
-    Cosa vuole, agente Garcia? – chiese Erin con aria accigliata.  
-    Non vorrei disturbala ma vede… insomma… - quella donna la metteva sempre in soggezione.  
-    La pregherei di sbrigarsi. – la Strauss guardò l’orologio con fare annoiato – Ho un appuntamento con uno degli alti dirigenti e non intendo fare tardi.  
-    Il dossier del nuovo agente non mi è stato inoltrato. – si decise a sputare fuori Penelope.  
-    Poteva benissimo prendere l’iniziativa di chiamare l’ufficio del personale. – sbuffò la caposezione.  
-    Ho provato, ma mi è stato detto che tutto il fascicolo è nelle mani dell’Interpol, quindi ho chiamato il nostro agente di collegamento e lui mi ha assicurato che è stato inviato alla sua attenzione. Poi ho chiesto che almeno mi fosse mandato per via informatica una copia, non ho capito bene quale fosse il problema, ma hanno cominciato a sbattermi da un interno all’altro. Avrò parlato con una decina di persone, ma non riesco a venirne a capo, ora so che lei è molto impegnata però…  
-    Basta così. – Erin era chiaramente adirata – Me ne occuperò io, quando e se avrò tempo. Spero che si renda conto che è inammissibile che lei non sia riuscita a risolvere il problema.   
-    Sì, caposezione Strauss. – Garcia si sentiva umiliata.   
La donna si incamminò quindi lungo il corridoio interno, permettendosi un sorriso soddisfatto. Avrebbe rimesso tutti in riga, facendo capire chi comandava e che le gerarchie andavano rispettate. Sapeva benissimo che Garcia non sarebbe mai riuscita ad ottenere quel dossier, era stata sua premura assicurarsi che l’unica copia cartacea fosse al sicuro nel suo ufficio e che la copia digitalizzata non venisse inoltrata al tecnico informatico dell’unità.   
Per il momento era meglio che si sapesse poco o nulla sul passato di Sarah, non voleva che si mettessero ad indagare e scoprissero il suo piano.  
  
Hotchner aveva intrecciato le mani sul ripiano della scrivania e guardava la nuova agente con fare indagatore. Cercava di far trasparire tutto il suo disappunto per quella situazione inaspettata, ma la cosa sembrava inutile visto che la ragazza continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Questo trasferimento odorava di trappola e aveva il timore che la nuova arrivata fosse una spia mandata lì per metterlo in difficoltà.  
-    Allora, agente Collins. – cercò di smuoverla – Non ho il suo fascicolo a disposizione, spero non le dispiaccia farmi un riassunto della sua attività lavorativa pregressa.  
-    Mi sorprende che non abbia ancora ricevuto tutti gli incartamenti. – finalmente Sarah aprì gli occhi, solo per puntare il suo sguardo apatico e vuoto sulla libreria alle spalle del suo nuovo capo.  
-    L’unica cosa che ho è la lettera di trasferimento, quindi gradirei che mi parlasse brevemente del suo precedente incarico. – Aaron cercava di attirare lo sguardo della ragazza con scarsi risultati.  
-    Sarah E. Collins, nata a Stafford, Virginia il 25 dicembre 1981. – elencò la ragazza come in una litania – Mi sono diplomata alla Stafford High School e ho completato i miei studi ad Harvard. Sono entrata in accademia nel 2002.   
-    Aveva appena vent’anni. – la interruppe, sorpreso, Hotch.  
-    Sì, ho saltato un paio di classi. – tagliò corto la ragazza – Dopo la mia abilitazione ad agente federale, sono stata assegnata alla sezione di Criminologia della sede di Lione dell’Interpol, dove ho svolto il lavoro di profiler sotto la guida del caposezione Battenberg. Da tre anni ho la qualifica di esperta in comunicazione non verbale e quindi mi occupavo prevalentemente di interrogatori e analisi delle testimonianze.  
-    Deve essere stato un duro colpo per i suoi colleghi privarsi di una collaboratrice così esperta. – Rossi parlò per la prima volta da quando la ragazza era entrata.  
-    Sono solo colleghi. – fece spallucce Sarah senza guardare il suo interlocutore – Ci sarà un altro agente che verrà riassegnato a quell’incarico.  
Aaron aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia. Non avrebbe cavato niente di più da quella strana ragazza, non era un tipo molto comunicativo e sembrava del tutto indifferente a quello che la circondava. Si chiese perché avesse chiesto il trasferimento e se quel suo comportamento non fosse in realtà dovuto a un trauma di qualche genere.  
-    Bene, agente Collins. – si arrese infine – Appena avrò sotto mano i suoi documenti, riprenderemo la conversazione. Per il momento può andare, vedrò di affidarle quanto prima un incarico.  
-    Veramente, – lo contraddisse mentre si alzava – la caposezione ha già provveduto ad assegnarmi il riesame di alcune testimonianze relative a casi che saranno dibattuti presto in tribunale. Però, se lei ritiene di affidarmi anche altri casi, sarò felice di fare del mio meglio.  
-    No, per il momento continui con i casi che le sono già stati assegnati. – Hotchner cercava di trattenere la rabbia per quella situazione, decidendo che non era giusto attaccare la ragazza per qualcosa che aveva fatto la Strauss – Ora può andare.  
-    Grazie, agente Hotchner. – si avviò verso la porta e poi si girò a fissare l’uomo in piedi dietro il suo nuovo capo – Buona giornata, agente Rossi.  
-    Buon lavoro, agente Collins. – l’uomo le sorrise incoraggiante.  
  
Collins scese lentamente le scale e si fermò vicino alla scrivania di Prentiss, sotto lo sguardo indagatore del resto della squadra. Emily si alzò e le sorrise tendendo la mano, la ragazza dal canto suo sembrò non accorgersi neanche del gesto, cominciando a parlare rivolta a tutto il team.  
-    Non credo che l’agente Hotchner verrà a fare le presentazioni. Quindi dovremmo arrangiarci da soli, anche se sono sicura che l’agente Prentiss vi avrà già accennato qualcosa. – fece un sorriso ironico, spostando lo sguardo sul pavimento.  
-    Come vi ho già detto, questa è l’agente speciale Sarah Collins. – Emily decise di non far caso alla provocazione della sua collega – Questo è l’agente Derek Morgan, esperto di crimini ossessivi.  
Sarah, finalmente alzò lo sguardo per guardare in faccia i suoi nuovi colleghi, anche se non sembrava particolarmente entusiasta o partecipe. Si limitò a fare un cenno con il capo ad ognuno di loro, mano a mano che Prentiss li introduceva.  
-    La nostra agente di collegamento Jennifer Jareau.  
-    Puoi chiamarmi JJ. – certa che la nuova arrivata fosse solo intimorita le prese la mano per stringerla, Collins ricambiò il gesto con una stretta vigorosa ma senza mutare il suo sguardo.  
-    Poi abbiamo Penelope Garcia, è un’informatica e si occupa di cercare tutto quello che ci può servire nelle indagini.  
-    Per qualsiasi cosa chiedi pure a me. – si pavoneggiò Garcia che, come JJ, decise di tentare un qualche genere di approccio – Sono a tua disposizione, francesina.  
-    Francesina? – la ragazza inarcò interdetta un sopracciglio.   
-    Ti ci abituerai – la rassicurò Morgan – Garcia ha un soprannome per tutti.  
Sarah non parve particolarmente colpita, fino a che non si girò verso l’ultimo rimasto del team. Nonostante non fosse stato ancora presentato, lui alzò la mano in segno di saluto, ma la riabbassò sconcertato. La ragazza aveva finalmente mostrato una qualche emozione: aveva serrato le mascelle e stretto i pugni. Decisamente era uno sguardo pieno di astio.  
-    Lui è il dottore Spencer Reid. – finì Prentiss, sconcertata dal comportamento di Collins.  
Dal canto suo, la nuova arrivata voltò le spalle a Spencer in modo iroso e si mise a sedere alla propria scrivania afferrando un fascicolo mettendosi a lavorare. Il resto della squadra si fissò meravigliata per un attimo e poi, come per un muto accordo, ognuno tornò alla propria occupazione.  
  
  
Ore dopo  
  
Si stavano tutti preparando per uscire, mentre Morgan rivolgeva ancora uno sguardo furtivo alla nuova arrivata. La ragazza non sembrava minimamente intenzionata a tornare a casa molto presto: era ancora concentratissima su un dossier, mentre continuava a rigirarsi un CD fra le dita. Garcia apparve nell’openspace, segno evidente che era giunto il momento di lasciarsi il lavoro alle spalle.  
-    Collins? – l’apostrofò Derek.  
-    Sì, agente Morgan? – rispose Sarah, senza alzare gli occhi dai fogli.  
-    L’orario di lavoro è finito. – le fece notare l’uomo.  
-    Allora è un uomo fortunato, buona serata. – tagliò corto la ragazza non degnandolo di uno sguardo.  
Il resto del team si avviò all’ascensore facendo spallucce, guardando Derek camminare contrariato dal tono che Collins aveva usato: evidentemente Hotch aveva trovato una degna rivale in quanto a straordinari.   
-    Che programmi hai per la serata, Garcia? – disse JJ, cercando di alleggerire l’aria all’interno dell’ascensore.   
-    Sono stanchissima, credo che andrò dritta a casa. – l’informatica sembrava ancora avvilita per il trattamento che le aveva riservato la Strauss – Voi, avete programmi?  
-    Io seguirò il tuo esempio. – Jennifer continuava a tamburellare nervosamente sulla maniglia della valigetta – Tu, Spence?  
-    Eh? – il ragazzo parve ridestarsi solo in quel momento – Scusami, ero distratto. Cosa stavi dicendo?  
-    Volevamo sapere che programmi hai per la serata. – spiegò Prentiss con un sorriso incoraggiante.  
-    Credo che finirò di leggere quelle nuove circolari che sono arrivate l’altro giorno. – rispose, tornando a fissare il vuoto.  
-    Beh, stasera tutti a nanna presto. – scherzò Morgan, uscendo per ultimo dall’ascensore.  
Il garage, già deserto, risuonava dei passi dei ragazzi si erano incamminati ognuno verso la propria auto dopo essersi scambiati velocemente la buona notte. Appena arrivato alla vettura, Derek si girò e fece un gesto a Prentiss, che occupava il posto auto accanto al suo. Prentiss annuì, afferrò il cellulare e inviò un SMS, per poi salire in macchina e lasciare il garage senza voltarsi indietro.   
  
Collins finì di leggere il dossier e poi fissò interdetta il CD che teneva in mano. Si guardò in giro ed esaminò il proprio computer, per poi frugare nella borsa con scarsi risultati, visto l’aria frustrata che assunse. Sbuffò indispettita e si girò verso l’ufficio di Hotchner, che era ancora intento a sbrigare delle pratiche.  
La ragazza afferrò il fascicolo, si diresse dal suo superiore, bussò alla porta ed entrò, fissando Hotch con sguardo spento e assente.  
-    Posso aiutarla, Collins? – chiese serio Hotch, osservandola.  
-    Mi sono resa conto che il mio computer non è fornito di cuffie e non le ho portate; inoltre, mi troverei meglio ad analizzare il materiale audio-video in un luogo più raccolto. – la ragazza batté le palpebre e fece un passo avanti, come vedendo l’uomo per la prima volta – Come vi regolate qui, sul portare il lavoro a casa?  
-    Deve fare una copia, l’originale non può lasciare l’ufficio. – tagliò corto il caposquadra – Comunque preferirei che lavorasse qui senza far uscire materiale dal qui. Se dovesse servirle, abbiamo una stanza apposita che affaccia sul corridoio interno.  
La ragazza si voltò per guardare la porta che si apriva sull’openspace e poi si girò di nuovo verso il suo capo.  
-    Potrebbe essere più preciso? Ci sono molte stanze che affacciano su quel corridoio, non vorrei entrare nell’ufficio di qualche collega senza essere autorizzata.  
-    Glielo mostrerò domani. – provò Aaron, guardando l’orologio.  
La ragazza non rispose, limitandosi a rimanere sulla porta con un’espressione contrariata dipinta sul viso.  
-    D’accordo. – acconsentì Hotch di malavoglia – Comunque è molto tardi e lei dovrebbe già essere uscita.  
-    Con tutto il rispetto, signore, anche lei dovrebbe già essere a casa. – rispose la ragazza con un sorrisetto sarcastico – Evidentemente siamo entrambi sposati con il nostro lavoro.  
Hotch abbozzò un sorriso e le fece segno di seguirlo superandola: scese le scale e aspetto Sarah, per poi passare insieme per la porta a vetri che dava verso gli uffici interni. I corridoi erano deserti: non si sentiva neanche il rumore dei loro passi, attutito dalla moquette grigia. Il capo del team si ritrovò a camminare fianco a fianco con quella bizzarra ragazza, indeciso se fidarsi o meno di lei, avendo ancora la sensazione che fosse una spia della Strauss.  
-    Eccoci qui. – disse, aprendo una stanza senza targhetta e accendendo la luce all’interno – Cerchi solo di non fare troppo tardi.  
-    Sì, signore. – Sarah lo guardò negli occhi per la prima volta – Se permette, lei sembra molto stanco signore, forse dovrebbe andare a casa.  
-    Grazie, ma ho da fare. – Aaron la guardò a sua volta – Comunque, normalmente nella squadra non siamo così formali: ci diamo del tu.  
-    Capisco, signore… Hotchner.  
-    Hotch. – la corresse l’uomo.  
-    Hotch. – ripeté la ragazza, socchiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo per la prima volta.  
  
  
Rocket Bar, Washington D.C.*  
  
Prentiss e Morgan occuparono un tavolo d’angolo, in quel locale fumoso frequentato da motociclisti. Il barista, un giovane e bel ragazzo moro, gli aveva servito due whisky doppi e si era eclissato con discrezione.  
-    Allora? – Derek tamburellò con le dita sul ripiano del tavolo – Cos’è che non volevi dire davanti al resto della squadra?  
-    Beh, senti sono solo chiacchiere e secondo me anche infondate – Emily si guardò intorno, per poi chinarsi in avanti verso il suo interlocutore – Ho conosciuto le altre persone implicate in quei pettegolezzi e ho la certezza che non può essere come si dice.  
-    Ma insomma, che diavolo ha combinato la Collins? – si spazientì l’uomo – Ha ucciso qualcuno?   
Prentiss si inumidì le labbra e scosse la testa, spostando lo sguardo sul resto della sala.  
-    Si diceva che la Collins avesse una relazione di tipo sessuale con il suo istruttore dell’accademia. – la donna prese il bicchiere e cominciò rigirarselo nelle mani – Pare che furono scoperti dalla caposezione e che la Strauss le abbia impedito di entrare nell’Unità.  
-    Quindi è stata spedita in Europa per soffocare lo scandalo. – tirò ad indovinare Derek, mentre lei trangugiava il liquore.  
-    No. – Emily poggiò il bicchiere ormai vuoto e cominciò a giocare nervosamente con l’unghia del pollice destro – Dicevano che il suo amante, per impedire che quella cosa nuocesse alla sua carriera, chiese dei favori ad alcuni vecchi amici e la facesse assegnare alla sezione di Criminologia dell’Interpol. E’ ancora più difficile entrare direttamente lì una volta finita l’accademia, credimi. Io ho impiegato anni prima di essere presa sul serio.  
-    E’ assurdo. Se fosse così, la Strauss non le avrebbe mai permesso di rientrare a Quantico, né tantomeno l’avrebbe assegnata alla nostra squadra. – Derek parve soddisfatto delle sue deduzioni, liquidando tutta la faccenda con un gesto di noncuranza – E’ per questo che non volevi parlarne davanti al resto della squadra? Perché avevi già capito che erano solo pettegolezzi? Beh, con una storia del genere avresti tirato su di morale Garcia.  
-    Non era il caso che ne parlassi davanti agli altri. – si morse un labbro e poi sputò fuori – Specialmente davanti a Reid.  
-    Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? – l’attenzione di Morgan si ridestò e cominciò a riesaminare tutte le informazioni che Prentiss gli aveva fornito – Perché non davanti a Reid?  
-    Beh, ecco… l’insegnate che accusavano di essere l’amante di Collins – Emily scosse nuovamente la testa – Andiamo, lo conosciamo benissimo tutti e due: è impossibile che abbia avuto una relazione con una sua studentessa o che l’abbia favorita in questo modo.  
-    Chi è lui? – chiese Derek, intuendo già la risposta e capendo cosa avrebbe implicato per Spencer.  
-    Si diceva che fosse la studentessa “preferita” di Jason Gideon.  
  
Continua…  
  
* Piccolo omaggio a Ronnie89 di EFP e alla sua FF “Storia di un barista e una federale”  
  



	4. Capitolo 3

Gennaio 2002 – Accademia F.B.I., Quantico, Virginia  
  
La sala mensa era affollata e risuonava delle chiacchiere dei cadetti, più rumorosi del solito secondo Gideon. Dal canto suo, lui se ne stava rintanato in un angolo con davanti il suo vassoio quasi dimenticato mentre leggeva un libro. Alzò lo sguardo, notando con la coda dell’occhio un vassoio che veniva poggiato sul suo tavolo.  
Sospirò rassegnato, guardando la cadetta Collins sedersi con disinvoltura, mentre il resto della sala si zittiva per guardarli. I cadetti ruppero subito il silenzio per cominciare a bisbigliare e a darsi di gomito.   
-    Non credo che sia opportuno mangiare insieme. – Jason chiuse il libro, conscio che il suo momento di quiete e tranquillità era terminato – Si fanno già abbastanza chiacchiere su di noi.  
-    I cadetti spettegolano in continuazione, è il loro passatempo preferito. – rispose la bella ragazza, spostando i lunghi capelli neri dietro le spalle – Non vedo cosa ci sia di male se approfitto della pausa pranzo per confrontarmi con il mio professore su alcuni punti della lezione appena conclusa.  
-    Non vedi cosa ci sia di male, eh? – Gideon sorrise divertito – Non ti interessa che la tua carriera potrebbe essere stroncata?  
-    Perché la mia carriera dovrebbe essere stroncata? – la ragazza sorrise di rimando, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e osservando il suo interlocutore – Dicono che abbiamo una relazione: anche se fosse? Non credo che questo influisca in un modo o nell’altro sulla mia preparazione.  
-    Dovresti stare più attenta. Che tu ci creda o no, una volta diventata agente speciale dovrai fare molta attenzione a seguire la politica interna del bureau.   
-    Uffa! Sempre la solita solfa. – si lamentò Sarah incrociando le braccia – Piuttosto, perché non parliamo della lezione di oggi su Ed Gein. E’ inquietante che si siano ispirati a lui per libri e film, non trovi?  
Collins continuava a parlare, mentre Jason sorrideva bonario non prestando molta attenzione a quello che la ragazza diceva. Era più concentrato sul notare quanto bella fosse: i lunghi capelli neri, leggermente mossi, incorniciavano un viso dai lineamenti regolari; gli occhi, grandi ed espressivi, erano di un intenso color verde, che raramente il profiler aveva visto; inoltre, il suo viso era illuminato da quel sorriso spensierato che riusciva sempre a rischiarare le sue giornate.  
Sarah era diventata importante nella sua vita, ma aveva paura che il loro legame potesse essere di ostacolo al desiderio della ragazza di entrare nella B.A.U. e diventare una profiler. Si concesse di sbirciare il resto della sala, incontrando solo sguardi di disapprovazione o quelli di invidia di qualche cadetto che avrebbe voluto destare l’interesse di Collins.  
  
  
  
Novembre 2007 – Accademia F.B.I.,  Quantico, Virginia  
  
Spencer guardò l’orologio mentre attendeva l’ascensore, constatando che era ancora presto e che sicuramente sarebbe stato il primo ad arrivare. Si girò di scatto, vedendo un’ombra al suo fianco. Tornò a guardare dritto davanti a sé, con una nuova tensione addosso, mentre le porte si aprivano con il classico rumore di campanello che annunciava che l’ascensore era al piano.  
Entrambi entrarono in silenzio e Reid premette il bottone del terzo piano. Abbassò lo sguardo, deciso ad ammirarsi i piedi fino a che non avresse potuto eclissarsi.  
-    Ti chiedo scusa.  
La calda voce femminile lo costrinse ad alzare gli occhi sulla sua compagna di viaggio. Collins indossava abiti simili a quelli del giorno prima, in una mano teneva una tazza da viaggio e nell’altra un borsone. La ragazza guardava i numeri che lentamente si accendevano in successione, senza guardarlo direttamente.  
-    Per ieri – precisò, visto il mutismo dell’altro – Credo di doverti una spiegazione.  
Sorseggiò il suo caffè e poi aggrottò le sopraciglia, mentre Spencer la guardava di sottecchi.  
-    Quando, tre anni fa, ci fu l’incidente di Boston io chiesi il trasferimento – fece una risatina sarcastica – Visto che si erano “liberati” dei posti, credevo che sarei stata riassegnata a questa squadra. Immagina il mio disappunto quando mi hanno riferito che Gideon mi aveva preferito un certo dottor Reid, uno appena uscito dall’accademia. Volevo tornare a casa ed invece, visto che il posto nella squadra era toccato a te, dovevo rimanermene a Lione.  
-    Mi dispiace – si scusò il ragazzo, mordendosi un labbro.  
-    Non devi – la ragazza fece spallucce – Non è colpa tua, evidentemente videro in te delle potenzialità che io non avevo. Quello di ieri è stato un comportamento infantile da parte mia e me ne scuso ancora.  
Il ragazzo tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo, ma un leggero sorriso gli incurvò le labbra, mentre pensava che forse la nuova arrivata non era così male se sapeva chiedere scusa.  
Era così preso ad esaminare ancora il comportamento di Collins e a chiedersi che tipo fosse, che non si era accorto che le porte dell’ascensore si erano aperte e la ragazza era uscita. Ora era ferma a pochi passi da lui e lo guardava con occhi spenti e apatici.  
-    Dottor Reid? – chiamò piano Sarah.  
-    Ehm… ero soprapensiero – si giustificò il ragazzo, aggiustandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
-    Ti capisco – la ragazza aspettò che lui uscisse per incamminarsi insieme – Capita spesso anche a me. Dicono che le persone con un Q.I. sopra i centocinquanta si perdano spesso dietro i propri pensieri.  
Spencer afferrò la maniglia e aprì la porta, per poi guardare la ragazza con aria interrogativa.  
-    Capita spesso anche a lei? – non era quella la domanda che voleva rivolgerle e ingoiò, impacciato.  
-    Non ti allarmare – gli sorrise distratta la ragazza, rispondendo come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero – Sono solo 178. Sei ancora tu il più intelligente della squadra.  
Dicendo così lo superò per andare a sedersi alla propria scrivania. Reid pensò agli uffici ancora vuoti e si chiese come avrebbe retto la tensione di stare solo con lei fino all’arrivo degli altri.  
  
  
  
Febbraio 2002 – Accademia F.B.I., Quantico, Virginia  
  
Jason era intento a correggere i compiti dei cadetti, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto consegnare gli esiti dell’esame entro due giorni. Annuì leggermente, mentre constatava compiaciuto che il compito che stava correggendo era ben fatto e accurato nelle conclusioni: sapeva già, senza bisogno di leggere, a chi apparteneva quello scritto che meritava il massimo dei voti. Sorrise soddisfatto, contento dei progressi che la ragazza stava facendo e di come assorbisse come una spugna tutto quello che lui diceva.  
Tornò serio sentendo bussare alla porta. Guardò l’orologio a parete di fronte a lui e si accigliò. L’orario di ricevimento degli studenti era finito da circa mezz’ora e lui aveva fretta di uscire: quella sera aveva un impegno a cui non intendeva mancare. Senza aspettare risposta, il ritardatario aprì piano la porta e si affacciò.  
Con grande sorpresa di Gideon, Sarah apparve sorridente sulla soglia del suo ufficio con una grande busta regalo in mano. Sbatté le palpebre interdetto, ma le fece segno di entrare.  
-    E’ successo qualcosa? – chiese preoccupato.  
-    Deve essere successo qualcosa perché io venga a trovarti? – rispose lei, chiudendo la porta con un sorriso birichino.  
-    L’orario di ricevimento è finito e tu sei un tipo puntuale. – voleva rimproverarla, dirle che non era appropriato, ma era rapito dal sorriso raggiante della ragazza.  
-    Ho pensato che fosse meglio che venissi quando tutti gli altri se ne erano andati. Come dici sempre tu, girano già abbastanza chiacchiere su di noi. – lo prese in giro, porgendogli la busta che teneva in mano – Buon Compleanno.  
-    Non avresti dovuto. – farfugliò lui, prendendo il regalo e aprendo la confezione – Se me lo avessi detto, ci saremmo accordati per vederci fuori. Non è bene che io esca di qui con un regalo che mi hai fatto tu.  
-    Adesso non posso più neanche fare un regalo al mio insegnante preferito? – si poggiò con le mani sul tavolo e reclinò la testa, non smettendo di sorridere neanche un attimo – Piuttosto, vedi di dirmi che sei entusiasta di quello che ho scovato per te, vecchio orso brontolone.  
-    Non dovresti rivolgerti così ad un’insegnate. – la redarguì lui, con tono falsamente severo, mentre cercava di scogliere i nastri che chiudevano la busta.  
-    Non mi rivolgo così ai miei insegnanti. – rispose ridendo allegra – Lo faccio solo con te.  
-    Io non sono un tuo insegnante? Mi sembrava di stare appunto correggendo il tuo compito. – Jason riuscì finalmente ad aprire la confezione, ma si fermò per guardarla – Di’ la verità. Il tuo esame è andato malissimo e stai cercando di corrompermi per avere un bel voto.  
-    Tu sei molto più di un’insegnate – la ragazza reclinò il capo, smettendo di sorridere e guardandolo intensamente – Noi siamo molto più che insegnante e allievo.  
-    Sarah… - l’uomo fissò Collins ricambiando la forza di quello sguardo – Sarà meglio che mi decida a vedere cosa tu mi abbia regalato.  
Aprì finalmente la busta e afferrò il disco in vinile che vi era dentro. Quando lo tirò fuori e vide il titolo non riuscì a soffocare un’esclamazione di sorpresa.  
-    Frank Sinatra! Quest’album è introvabile in America.* – Jason guardò stralunato il disco che teneva in mano.  
-    Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. – squittì Sarah battendo leggermente le mani e guardandolo contenta.  
-    Avrai speso un mucchio di soldi, non dovevi. – Gideon si sentì in colpa perché non avrebbe passato quella serata con lei.  
-    Più che altro ho fatto fatica a trovarlo. – fece il giro della scrivania, l’abbracciò e lo baciò su una guancia – Auguri.  
-    Sarah, – lui l’allontanò delicatamente – ti ringrazio, ma ora devo proprio andare.  
Dicendo così, cominciò a mettere i compiti non ancora corretti nella valigetta; poi prese il vinile e lo ripose con cura nella busta regalo.  
-    Hai qualche impegno? – chiese lei, cercando di non apparire delusa.  
-    Vado a cena con mio figlio. – Jason evitò il suo sguardo – Sai che abbiamo un rapporto difficile e sto cercando di ricucirlo.  
-    Certo, la famiglia prima di tutto. – scosse la testa e tornò a sorridere, anche se non riusciva a nascondere la delusione – Ancora tanti auguri, divertiti.  
Si avviò verso la porta, decisa a non fargli pesare il fatto che non sarebbero andati a cena insieme per festeggiare.  
-    Potresti venire a cena da me, domani. – si lasciò sfuggire lui – Sempre che tu non abbia altri impegni.  
La ragazza si voltò sorridendo. Jason meditò che sembrava un angelo.  
-    Certo che ho un impegno. Cenerò con il mio agente federale preferito! – aprì la porta, continuando a guardarlo – Se non l’hai capito, sto parlando di te.  
  
  
Novembre 2007 – Uffici B.A.U.,  Quantico, Virginia  
  
A differenza delle aspettative di Reid, non erano i primi ad essere arrivati: Rossi sorrideva ai due ragazzi dalla porta del suo ufficio. Collins non sembrò neanche notarlo, dirigendosi spedita alla sua scrivania e sistemando il borsone da viaggio sotto di essa. Spencer, invece, la seguiva a qualche passo di distanza, fissando l’agente supervisore e chiedendosi come mai quel giorno fosse arrivato così presto.  
-    Buongiorno – li salutò David, scendendo un paio di gradini – Collins, potrei parlarti?  
La ragazza alzò la testa di scatto, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della presenza dell’uomo più grande. Batté le palpebre leggermente interdetta, poi fece spallucce e si diresse verso le scale. Rossi le tenne la porta aperta e la invitò ad accomodarsi con un gesto noncurante.  
Collins si mise a sedere su una delle sedie davanti alla scrivania dove David si era seduto in atteggiamento rilassato.  
-    Agente Collins – esordì con tono conciliante Rossi  – Volevo parlarle in privato.  
-    Di cosa, signore? – rispose la ragazza con il tono più professionale che aveva.  
-    Lei è la figlia di Mary Elizabeth, vero?  
-    Ha conosciuto mia madre? – la ragazza era shoccata.  
-    Sì, anche se sono molti anni che non la vedo. Spero stia bene.  
-    E’ attaccata ad un respiratore da otto anni – rispose la ragazza con tono indifferente – Ormai è solo un vegetale.  
-    Sono mortificato – Dave sembrava estremamente partecipe – Come? Se posso…  
-    Un incidente. Un guidatore ubriaco.  
-    Mi dispiace molto, Collins. Le mie più sentite condoglianze.  
-    E’ passato molto tempo, ormai. Non si preoccupi, l’ho superato – era diventata una bugia standard, non aveva superato un bel niente, ma aveva imparato che a nessuno importava veramente; perché mostrare un dolore di cui nessuno sarebbe stato partecipe se non per mera cortesia?  
-    Sua madre era una donna eccezionale, mi dispiace moltissimo… Era anche estremamente bella ed intelligente.  
-    La conosceva molto bene, dunque.  
-    Sì. – sospirò alzandosi, prontamente seguito da lei – Per qualsiasi cosa il mio ufficio è sempre aperto. Anche solo per fare due chiacchiere.  
-    Lo terrò presente, signore.  
Rossi parve ripensarci mentre lei era già sulla porta.  
-    Il suo istruttore in accademia è stato Jason Gideon, vero?  
Sarah si girò ad osservarlo, mascherando il suo stupore dietro la facciata di indifferenza che ostentava sempre.  
-    Sì, signore.  
-    Credo sia molto orgoglioso di lei, Collins.  
-    Non saprei, signore, ma sono portata a credere di no – chiuse la porta senza aspettare la risposta di Rossi.  
L’openspace, nel frattempo, si era animato all’arrivo del resto degli agenti. Sembrava che tutta la squadra fosse già sul posto di lavoro, ma Sarah non avrebbe saputo dirlo, visto che Garcia e JJ avevano un proprio ufficio. Si avvicinò alla scrivania e afferrò i fascicoli che stava studiando la sera prima, limitandosi a fare un cenno di saluto a Prentiss e Morgan.  
-    Se il capo mi dovesse cercare – disse, rivolgendosi a Reid – Potresti dirgli che sono nella sala audio-visivi?  
-    Certo – balbettò Spencer, ancora scombussolato per la chiacchierata di prima.  
Collins si incamminò a passo svelto e si chiuse a chiave nella saletta insonorizzata. Lasciò cadere a terra i dossier, mentre scivolava con la schiena lungo la porta, premendosi entrambe le mani sulla bocca per soffocare i singhiozzi che la scuotevano.  
  
-    Ti ha chiesto di avvertire Hotch? – JJ parve stupita e sconcertata – Beh, dopo come si è comportata con te ieri, al suo posto non mi sarei permessa di chiederti un favore.  
-    Veramente – Reid arrossì lievemente, sotto lo sguardo di Garcia, Jennifer, Prentiss e Morgan – Stamattina si è scusata, più di una volta.  
-    Si è scusata? – Penelope parve la più sorpresa – Miss Ghiacciolo si è scusata?  
-    E’ mi ha anche spiegato perché mi ha guardato così ieri – il ragazzo si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio – Devo ammettere che a parti invertite, probabilmente anch’io proverei un po’ di rancore nei suoi confronti.  
-    Perché, cosa le avresti fatto? – chiese Morgan, scambiandosi occhiate preoccupate con Prentiss.  
-    Quando fece domanda di trasferimento, Gideon scelse me al suo posto – Spencer si inumidì le labbra, timoroso che gli altri non capissero il comportamento della ragazza – Voleva tornare a casa ed invece è dovuta rimanere in Francia per altri tre anni.  
-    Beh, quanto meno si è scusata – gli sorrise Prentiss – Non credo che sia una cattiva ragazza, anche se sembra diversa da come la ricordavo.  
-    Perché, che tipo era? – chiese Penelope, incuriosita.  
-    Non aveva quello sguardo spento e non evitava di guardare gli altri negli occhi. Certo, non era un tipo espansivo, anzi era così riservata che ci siamo scambiate sempre e solo i saluti di rito – distolse lo sguardo, cercando di rievocare l’immagine della ragazza che ricordava – Portava i capelli lunghi raccolti in una coda di cavallo, indossava solo tailleur pantalone e sorrideva sempre in modo triste. Sembrava che portasse il peso del mondo sulle spalle.  
-    Perfetto, era nella fase che io ho attraversato a quindici anni: quale ragazzo che gioca a fare l’incompreso non si comporta come se avesse il peso del mondo sulle proprie spalle? – scherzò Derek.  
-    Forse non porterà sulle spalle il peso di tutto il mondo, – rispose Rossi, attraversando il gruppo e dirigendosi nell’area relax – però il peso del suo di mondo le basta e le avanza.  
-    Perché, tu cosa sai di lei? – chiese Morgan a voce alta.  
David non rispose, andando a prendersi un caffè nel cucinino.  
  
Continua…  
  
* Sinatra Sings Great Songs from Great Britain Il disco registrato a Londra era destinato esclusivamente al mercato inglese.  
  



	5. Capitolo 4

Novembre 2007 – Accademia F.B.I.,  Quantico, Virginia  
  
Aveva passato tutta la giornata chiusa nella sala audio-visivi, evitando la squadra anche nell’ora di pranzo. Era uscita di soppiatto dal suo nascondiglio pensando che, vista l’ora, i suoi colleghi fossero andati a casa e si era precipitata in bagno per cercare di darsi una rassettata. Il crollo emotivo che aveva avuto quella mattina era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata, ma non si sarebbe aspettata neanche di dover parlare di sua madre in quel posto. Il fatto che Rossi l’avesse menzionata, che l’avesse conosciuta prima che lei nascesse, era qualcosa che non aveva calcolato.  
Chiuse l’acqua dopo essersi lavata accuratamente il viso per cancellare le tracce di mascara colato e si guardò allo specchio. Il sospetto che David sapesse più di quello che aveva detto era un tarlo che le si era piantato nel cervello e non riusciva a scacciarlo. Il vecchio profiler era un nemico pericoloso e lei l’aveva sottovalutato: dal tono che aveva usato durante il loro breve colloquio sembrava che sapesse perché la Strauss l’aveva assegnata proprio alla squadra di Hotch.   
Chinò la testa e si mise ad osservare il lavandino senza realmente vederlo: se anche i suoi dubbi erano fondati, non c’era niente che potesse fare per impedire a Rossi di mettere la squadra sul chi vive.  
Si chiese distrattamente se non avrebbe fatto meglio a parlare con Erin di quella “chiacchierata fra amici” e chiedere consiglio a lei. Aveva paura che, presa in contropiede da quel nuovo sviluppo, la caposezione potesse decidere di tornare sui suoi passi e rispedirla a Lione in attesa di un’occasione più propizia. Non poteva tornare là, piuttosto avrebbe dato le dimissioni e si sarebbe cercata un lavoro. Con i suoi titoli accademici e le sue capacità non sarebbe stato difficile trovare un nuovo impiego. Forse avrebbe fatto bene a ripiegare su un’altra carriera e mollare tutto in quel preciso istante, tirandosi fuori da tutta quella storia. Scosse la testa, non poteva rinunciare alla sua vendetta nei confronti di Jason.  
Le sue elucubrazioni furono interrotte dalla porta del bagno che veniva aperta. Alzò la testa di scatto, guardò l’immagine riflessa di Prentiss che se ne stava dritta in piedi dietro di lei e la guardava accigliata.  
-    Tutto bene, Collins? – chiese Emily, scrutando la sua nuova collega.  
-    Sì, certo. – rispose troppo velocemente – Cosa le fa pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non va?  
-    Hai il viso tirato, sembri molto stanca. – fece notare Prentiss, facendo un passo avanti.  
-    Non mi sono ancora abituata al cambio di fuso orario e passare tutto il giorno ad esaminare filmati mi affatica la vista. – cercò di giustificare così il rossore intorno agli occhi, dovuto al fatto che era nuovamente scoppiata in lacrime poco prima di lasciare il suo “rifugio”.  
-    Certo. – minimizzò l’altra donna – Comunque se volesse parlare o andare a bere qualcosa insieme…  
-    No, grazie. – decise di essere stata troppo brusca e si girò con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra – Stasera sono molto stanca. Però potremmo andare a bere qualcosa un’altra volta.  
-    Un’altra volta. – acconsentì Emily, ricambiando il sorriso di circostanza.  
Sarah la superò e uscì dal bagno, rimproverandosi di essersi lasciata vincere dall’emotività e aver permesso ai suoi problemi personali di interferire con i suoi piani. Uscire a bere qualcosa “fra donne” poteva essere un ottimo modo per conquistare la fiducia di Prentiss e riuscire a carpirle qualcosa su Hotchner o qualche eventuale mancanza di uno dei loro colleghi. Se voleva tirarsi fuori da quell’intrigo il prima possibile, avrebbe fatto meglio a sfruttare tutte le occasioni per procurarsi le informazioni che interessavano alla Strauss.  
Mentre ripercorreva il corridoio verso la sala audio-visivi, sentì delle voci e si girò per indagare. Contro le sue previsioni sull’orario di lavoro dei suoi colleghi, vide JJ, Garcia e Reid in piedi al centro dell’openspace, intenti a ridere e scherzare fra di loro. Da qualche stralcio di conversazione che arrivo fino a lei, capì che stavano aspettando Prentiss per uscire tutti insieme a bere qualcosa. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si incamminò verso la sua destinazione, dando le spalle a quella scena così nuova e strana per lei.   
Battenberg non avrebbe visto di buon’occhio quell’interagire fra colleghi e quei legami così stretti che esulavano dai normali rapporti di lavoro. Per il suo vecchio capo, bisognava lasciare la vita privata fuori dall’ufficio e l’ufficio fuori dalla propria vita privata. Si permise un sorriso sarcastico: quello valeva solo per lei. Sapeva benissimo che i suoi colleghi dell’Interpol uscivano abitualmente tutti insieme la sera, ma lei non era invitata e facevano di tutto per tenerlo nascosto, con scarsi risultati.  
Vide la porta aperta della stanza in cui era diretta e si affrettò, ricordava perfettamente di averla chiusa prima di andare in bagno e non voleva che qualcuno mettesse mano nel suo lavoro: gli altri finivano sempre per fare un macello e lei doveva poi riordinare secondo il suo metodo. Era proprio la sua maniacalità in fatto di ordine che le rendeva difficile lavorare con gli altri: la cosa era ridicola, casa sua era un caos, ma in ufficio il cassetto della sua scrivania era organizzato in modo impeccabile.  
Si affacciò, curiosa di vedere chi osasse mettere mano nei suoi dossier e si ritrovò davanti Morgan che si guardava in giro con le mani in tasca. Appena vide Collins le sorrise e le strizzò l’occhio.  
-    Eccoti, finalmente!  
-    Mi cercava, agente Morgan? – si chiese cosa potesse volere da lei.  
-    Sei stata rintanata qui tutto il giorno e ho deciso di venire ad assicurarmi che tu fossi ancora viva. – la raggiunse sulla porta e la guardò negli occhi – Abbiamo tutti finito per oggi e stavamo per uscire. Perché non ti unisci a noi? Un bicchierino per rilassarsi, niente di ché.  
-    La ringrazio, mi aveva invitato anche l’agente Prentiss, ma stasera sono troppo stanca. – rimase spiazzata dal fatto che l’avessero invitata due volte per quell’uscita.  
-    Andiamo, vedrai che ti farà bene. – allungò una mano e l’afferrò per una spalla.  
La reazione della ragazza lo lasciò un attimo perplesso: con un gesto brusco si liberò dalla presa e poi si afferrò la spalla che lui aveva toccato, mentre i suoi occhi si spalancarono, rendendo ancora più evidente che le pupille si erano dilatate. Rimasero fermi per qualche istante ad osservarsi: Morgan con un’aria preoccupata, Collins con lo sguardo di un animale ferito. Derek la superò, cercando di non toccarla, e chiuse la porta.  
-    Stai bene? – le chiese, cercando di mantenere una certa distanza.  
-    Non… non lo faccia mai più. – la ragazza aveva il respiro affannato – Non mi deve toccare!  
-    Hai sporto denuncia? – l’uomo si morse la lingua e sospirò, scuotendo la testa – Se vuoi posso darti il nome di una buona analista: il sopporto psicologico in questi frangenti…   
-    Non ho bisogno dello strizzacervelli! – Sarah chiuse gli occhi e cercò di recuperare il controllo di sé – Sono stanca e lei mi ha preso alla sprovvista, tutto qui.   
-    Non è tutto qui e lo sappiamo entrambi. Se vuoi parlarne…  
-    E lei ne vuole parlare, agente Morgan? – il suo sguardo si fece cattivo – Mi dica, visto che è tanto per la condivisione, chi è stato? Suo padre? Uno dei suoi professori? Un amico più grande?  
Fu la volta di Derek di rimanere pietrificato. Si riscosse e la guardò scuotendo la testa.  
-    Non so cosa credi di sapere, ma…  
-    Sa che il linguaggio del corpo dice molto di una persona? Anche il comportamento aiuta a fare un profilo accurato. Sicuro di voler parlare? – si allontanò da lui per riprendere le sue cose, ma senza staccargli gli occhi da dosso.  
-    Noi non ci facciamo il profilo a vicenda. – la redarguì il profiler.  
-    La correggo subito: voi non vi dite quello che il vostro comportamento rivela. Sono due cose diverse. – lo sguardo era sempre malvagio – Crede che non mi sia accorta di nulla? Sa qual è la mia qualifica? Esperta in comunicazione non verbale. Sa che il protocollo vieta le relazioni fra colleghi?  
-    Ascoltami bene, ragazzina. – Morgan stava per perdere il controllo – Non so chi tu creda di essere, ma qui si lavora in squadra e se non sei capace di interagire con gli altri… beh, forse è il caso che te ne torni a Lione.  
Dopo aver detto questo, aprì la porta e uscì con fare imperioso, per poi richiuderla dietro di lui sbattendola. Sarah si strinse sulle spalle e si mise a sedere sull’unica sedia della stanza, visibilmente scossa e di nuovo con le lacrime agli occhi. Decisamente era ancora troppo vulnerabile emotivamente per svolgere al meglio il compito che le era stato assegnato.  
  
  
Appartamento di Gideon, Quantico, Virginia.  
  
Si svegliò di soprassalto, sudata e con il fiato corto. Si mise a sedere mentre cercava di recuperare il normale ritmo respiratorio e si guardò intorno. Cercò di focalizzare la stanza: era come quando ci si svegliava il primo giorno in vacanza e non si ricordava esattamente dove ci si trovava. Respirò a fondo e scese dal letto, decidendo che la cosa migliore per scacciare i residui del solito incubo fosse un bicchiere di whisky.   
Accese la luce del soggiorno, miseramente vuoto, e si diresse verso l’angolo cottura. Sapeva che era sbagliato cercare rifugio nell’alcol, ma a volte le riusciva impossibile dormire senza quel piccolo aiuto. Era passato già un mese, eppure le sembrava che fosse tutto avvenuto solo il giorno prima. Si versò una dose generosa del liquido ambrato e si diresse alla finestra.  
Vista da fuori, sembrava che lei fosse scappata per quello che era successo mentre in realtà era tutto avvenuto perché lei aveva deciso di tornare a casa. Si diede di nuovo della stupida: cosa pensava di ottenere affrontandolo? Non sarebbe dovuta andare da Mark, non avrebbe dovuto metterlo al corrente del fatto che sarebbe tornata a Washington. Eppure, sul momento, le era sembrato l’atteggiamento migliore: non voleva dare l’impressione di stare scappando da lui di nascosto, come una ladra nella notte. Voleva tornare a casa e il pensiero di lui non l’aveva sfiorata fino a quando non aveva ricevuto la telefonata della Strauss che la richiamava in America.  
Scostò la tenda, sapendo già che le sarebbe apparsa solo la strada buia e vuota, illuminata dai lampioni stradali. Fu sorpresa di vedere una figura ritta sul marciapiede, specialmente quando riconobbe la persona che si stringeva il cappotto addosso.  
Gli sguardi di Collins e di Reid si incrociarono, rendendo chiaro che nessuno dei due si aspettava di vedere l’altro lì. Sarah lasciò andare la tenda e fece qualche passo indietro, poi, senza riflettere, si diresse a passo sicuro verso il citofono e fece scattare il portone: non poteva certo lasciare il suo collega a morire di freddo.   
-    Sali, Reid. – scandì al microfono, sospirando subito dopo.  
Non era in vena di fare conversazione e aveva paura di cosa Morgan aveva raccontato al resto della squadra dopo la loro “condivisione” delle reciproche esperienze. Aveva paura che Reid fosse lì per cercare di essere d’aiuto e lei non l’avrebbe sopportato: non voleva l’aiuto di nessuno, voleva solo essere lasciata in pace. Possibile che nessuno riuscisse a capire questa semplice verità? Lei non si sentiva una vittima e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di trattarla come tale.  
Aprì la porta, pronta a trovarsi davanti Spencer che, con aria contrita, le chiedeva se poteva fare qualcosa o se le andava di parlare. Invece si trovò davanti la faccia sconcertata del ragazzo, che la guardava come se fosse un’aliena.  
-    Che ci fai tu qui? – le chiese, passando a darle del tu.  
-    Che domande! Ci vivo. – Collins si scostò in modo che il ragazzo potesse entrare e poi chiuse con tutte le mandate ed inserendo il chiavistello – Piuttosto cosa ci fai tu qui a quest’ora? E’ normale presentarsi a casa dei colleghi nel cuore della notte?  
-    Io… non sapevo che tu vivessi qui. – Spencer cominciò a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro – L’altra settimana sono passato qui davanti e ho visto le luci accese, così mi sono chiesto… Che sciocco, tu non puoi sapere…  
Collins lo guardò, studiando ogni suo minimo movimento e cercando di capire cosa frullasse nella testa del ragazzo. Bevve un sorso velocemente e poi lo superò, dirigendosi verso i pensili dell’angolo cottura, per versare anche a lui un bicchiere di whisky.  
-    Perché non ti siedi e non mi spieghi cosa ha di speciale questo appartamento? – si chiese quanto fossero uniti Jason e il piccolo genio dell’Unità.  
-    Era… era di un mio caro amico. – rispose Reid, accomodandosi sul vecchio divano e guardando la stanza vuota con un’espressione sconcerta.  
-    Devo ancora trovare il tempo di andare a fare compere. – lo prevenne lei, avendo seguito lo sguardo del ragazzo e avendo capito come doveva apparire quel posto ai suoi occhi – Non sono molto brava come arredatrice, ma a mia discolpa posso dire che il mio trasferimento è stato piuttosto repentino e questo posto l’ho trovato da poco. Chi era questo tuo amico che viveva qui?  
Si accomodò su uno degli sgabelli della penisola e cominciò a fissarlo attentamente. Ogni più piccola microespressione poteva rivelarle parecchio su cosa unisse quel giovane dall’aria timida e l’uomo che più odiava al mondo. “L’informazione è potere”*, apprezzava la verità intrinseca di quell’affermazione e trovava perfetto il fatto che l’uomo che l’aveva pronunciata aveva fondato l’Ente per cui lavoravano entrambi.  
-    Jason Gideon. – Spencer sembrava triste e malinconico – Forse l’avrai conosciuto.  
-    Certo, era uno dei miei insegnati quando studiavo in Accademia. – sperò che il suo tono stupito fosse stato convincente – Quindi Stephen è suo figlio? Pensavo che il cognome fosse solo una coincidenza.  
-    Non sapevi che viveva qui? – il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato.  
-    Perché avrei dovuto saperlo? – Sarah fece spallucce – Non ho la più pallida idea di dove vivano i miei insegnanti.  
-    Già, che sciocco. – Reid si strinse ancora più nel cappotto.  
-    Devi essere gelato. – il tono della ragazza era di rimprovero – Come ti è saltato in mente di appostarti per strada di notte in pieno novembre? A Washington poi!  
-    Non… non era previsto. – si giustificò, mordendosi le labbra – Passavo qui e… non so, ho avuto l’impulso di accostare e scendere a vedere.  
-    Vedere cosa? – lo prese in giro lei, facendo il giro del bancone e aprendo il frigorifero – Quanto tempo ci avresti messo a diventare un ghiacciolo? Avevi intenzione di citofonare alle… - guardò l’orologio sopra il camino – Cavoli, sono le due del mattino.  
-    Non mi sarei mai permesso di citofonare, non sapevo che ci vivessi tu.  
-    Sei fortunato, ho del latte. – dicendo così aprì uno dei pensili e tirò fuori un pentolino – Latte caldo e cognac… beh, dovrai accontentarti del whisky, ma credo sia lo stesso. Mia madre me lo preparava sempre quando faceva freddo. Diceva che aiuta a scaldarsi.  
Reid si alzò e cominciò a girare per la stanza vuota, mentre la ragazza scaldava il latte e lo controllava di sottecchi. Notò la collezione di libri, tutte edizioni rilegate, per lo più di narrativa contemporanea: abbozzò un sorriso, rendendosi conto di non conoscere la metà degli autori che la sua collega leggeva. Quei pochi che gli erano noti scrivevano di fantascienza o erano poeti. Non c’era molto altro da vedere: un divano malandato, la libreria che ricordava dai tempi di Gideon, un orologio a parete e un paio di fotografie. Si infilò le mani in tasca e osservò con attenzione le persone ritratte.  
Una era una foto di famiglia: una bella donna bionda dagli occhi celesti, un uomo distinto dai capelli brizzolati ed una bambina dai lunghi capelli neri. La donna bionda aveva un ché di familiare, come se l’avesse incontrata. Aggrottò le sopraciglia e si rispose che era solo una sua impressione: se fosse stato vero, la sua memoria eidetica avrebbe saputo dirgli immediatamente chi fosse e dove si erano incontrati. Subito accanto alla prima, c’era un ritratto di una ragazzina con la tunica e il tocco: avrebbe detto che fosse sui quattordici o quindici anni, troppo giovane per essersi già diplomata. Era, evidentemente la stessa bambina della foto precedente, sempre con lunghi capelli neri e occhi verdi. Si girò a guardare la sua collega; si chiese come mai avesse deciso di cambiare così drasticamente taglio e poi si rispose che, molto semplicemente, era cresciuta e aveva cambiato gusti.  
-    Scusami, Collins. – aspettò che la ragazza si voltasse verso di lui, prima di farle la sua domanda – Questa è la tua foto del diploma?  
-    Perché non ti limiti a chiedere quello che vuoi veramente sapere? – per la prima volta da quando la conosceva, la vide sorridere apertamente – Puoi chiederlo senza doverci arrivare prendendola alla larga. Allora? Vuoi farmi la domanda che ti angustia tanto?  
-    Quanti anni avevi? – balbettò Spencer.  
-    Tredici. – il suo sorriso si fece dolce – Te l’ho già detto. Non devi temere, sei ancora tu il genio della squadra.  
Il ragazzo arrossì e si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Non sapeva perché, ma era convinto che la ragazza sorridente che aveva di fronte in quel momento fosse la “vera” Sarah Collins: non quella taciturna e riservata agente federale che aveva visto fino a quel momento.  
La guardò avvicinarsi con una tazza di latte caldo in mano, dopo che vi aveva versato un goccio di whisky, e si chiese cosa nascondesse dietro quegli occhi perennemente tristi. Cercò di nascondere l’imbarazzo per quel pensiero bevendo una sorsata abbondante.  
-    Decisamente scalda. – disse sorridendo e spostando lo sguardo per terra.  
-    Siediti. – disse Sarah accomodandosi per prima sul divano – E ora dimmi: quante me ne avete dette stasera al bar?  
-    No, noi… no. – era così imbarazzato da incespicare sulle parole – Niente di male. Ci chiedevamo quando uscirai dalla sala audio-visivi e se capiterà mai che tu venga a bere qualcosa con noi dopo il lavoro.  
-    Cosa vi ha detto Morgan? – lo sguardo si fece intenso e duro.  
Spencer fece spallucce.  
-    In realtà ha detto solo che eri troppo stanca. – prese un altro sorso, prima di aggiungere – Però sembrava arrabbiato.  
-    Lo sarei anch’io al suo posto. – rispose la ragazza, mentre il suo sguardo si faceva di nuovo apatico e sospirava – Beh, è bene che sappiate che non ho vinto il premio Miss Simpatia, l’anno scorso. Dubito di essere fra le favorite quest’anno.  
Reid sorrise incerto, era una battuta, però il tono usato era triste e spento. Scosse la testa e cercò di cambiare argomento.  
-    Quelli sono i tuoi genitori? – chiese, indicando la foto che aveva visto sui ripiani della libreria.  
-    Sì. – balbettò di rimando lei, poi si schiarì la voce e aggiunse più convinta – Mary Elisabeth e Richard Collins. Sembra preso da qualche vecchio telefilm anni cinquanta, vero? Il titolo poteva essere “La famiglia perfetta” o qualcosa del genere.  
-    E lo é? – si azzardò Spencer.  
-    Cosa?  
-    La famiglia perfetta.  
-    Sì. La famiglia migliore in cui una bambina possa crescere. – il suo sguardo si fece ancora più triste – Beh, si sta facendo tardi. Sarà meglio che tu vada.  
-    Certo. – Reid si sentiva imbarazzatissimo mentre Collins lo precedeva e gli apriva la porta.  
-    Buona notte, dottor Reid. – gli disse la ragazza con lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento.  
-    Buona notte, Collins. – si fermò sulla porta, indeciso se aggiungere qualcosa o meno, sconcertato dalla fretta dimostrata dalla collega nel cercare di liquidarlo.  
-    Ci vediamo domani in ufficio. – lo anticipò lei – Vai dritto a casa ed evita di fermarti sotto altre finestre.  
-    A domani. – si congedò il ragazzo.  
Dopo aver chiuso il chiavistello, Sarah si girò per tornare in camera e il suo sguardo si soffermò sulle foto che teneva nella libreria. Ingoiò e prese in mano quella che la ritraeva con i suoi genitori, perdendosi nel ricordo del sorriso di sua madre. Quando aveva aperto a Reid sarebbe dovuta essere così previdente da nasconderla. Sicuramente l’aveva vista e aveva notato la somiglianza: possibile che avesse capito?   
Poco più sotto, mentre si chiudeva il portone alle spalle, Spencer meditò su tutto quello che era successo nell’appartamento della ragazza. La foto della madre di Collins continuava ad apparirgli davanti agli occhi. Perché aveva la sensazione di aver già visto quella donna da qualche altra parte? E se quella di Collins era una “famiglia perfetta”, perché aveva quello sguardo triste mentre ne parlava?  
  
Continua…  
  
* J. Edgar Hoover, è stato il sesto direttore del F.B.I. (e, forse, il più famoso). Citazione completa: “L'informazione è potere. Ci ha protetti dai comunisti nel 1919 e da allora la nostra FBI ha continuato sapientemente a raccoglierla, organizzarla e custodirla”. A lui si deve l’attuale denominazione dell’Ente, che prima era noto come B.O.I. (Bureau of Investigation).  
  



	6. Capitolo 5

  


_Novembre 2007 – Accademia F.B.I., Quantico, Virginia_

Sarah continuava a trascrivere al computer le sue conclusioni in merito ai dossier che le aveva affidato la Strauss, gettando di quando in quando un occhiata furtiva alla persona che occupava la scrivania di fronte alla sua. Morgan le aveva rivolto un saluto molto disinvolto quella mattina, come se fra loro non fosse successo niente, come se lei non avesse mai detto niente la sera prima.

La ragazza non riusciva a capire quell’atteggiamento non curante che aveva assunto il suo collega in merito a tutta la faccenda: possibile che non avesse detto niente a nessuno degli altri? In fin dei conti, Reid era sembrato del tutto all’oscuro quando era andato a casa sua quella notte. 

Si fermò un momento e rivolse uno sguardo apatico al dottore che era in piedi vicino alle porte del corridoio interno, intento a parlare con JJ. Non le sembrava proprio il tipo che riesce a dissimulare così bene, almeno credeva che fosse così. Si accigliò, mentre tornava a volgere lo sguardo sul monitor: non riusciva a fare il profilo a quel ragazzo, per quanto si sforzasse sembrava essere al di fuori di tutti i canoni a cui era abituata. 

Era stato facile scoprire molto di tutti gli altri agenti, semplicemente standosene buona in disparte ad osservarli interagire fra loro. Essere un’esperta in comunicazione non verbale le dava la possibilità di studiarli e stilare un profilo abbastanza preciso, senza essere costretta ad interrogarli o a cercare di approfondire la loro conoscenza. Era stata una sicurezza non essere costretta ad intrattenere rapporti sociali per sapere sempre tutto di chi la circondava. Era una bambina prodigio cresciuta troppo in fretta: aveva seri problemi di diplomazia, i rapporti interpersonali e sociali non erano proprio il suo forte. Con la coda dell’occhio notò un movimento e si girò di scatto, mentre Morgan le voltava le spalle e si dirigeva placidamente al cucinino dell’aria relax. Sarah batté un paio di volte l’indice sul tavolo, ripensando alla scena della sera prima e maledicendo quel suo scatto d’ira che poteva costarle la possibilità di avere la fiducia di quelle persone. Inoltre si sentiva vicina al suo collega: aveva in comune qualcosa che non si dimentica facilmente.

Si alzò sbuffando, decisa a seguire Derek per avere la possibilità di parlargli in privato. Non era certa di cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli, di cosa fosse più giusto fare in quella situazione. Si trovava costretta per la seconda volta in due giorni a chiedere scusa a qualcuno che considerava un perfetto estraneo. La sua avventatezza le stava costando molto in termini di orgoglio, ma sua madre le aveva insegnato il rispetto per gli altri e che quando si sbaglia bisogna fare ammenda. 

Si fermò sulla soglia della stanza, osservando Morgan prepararsi un caffè. Rivolse un ultimo pensiero a sua madre, dandole dell’ipocrita e chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo se fosse stata ancora lì con lei. Scacciò quelli che riteneva pensieri inappropriati visto l’ambiente e si schiarì la voce. Derek si girò a guardarla, riservandole lo sguardo indifferente che di solito lei rivolgeva agli altri. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise sarcastica: se l’era cercata, in fin dei conti.

-        Non le accetto, per il momento. – disse l’uomo, con tono risoluto.

Sarah alzò la testa di scatto, con un’espressione sorpresa dipinta sul volto.

-        Mi scusi? – batté le palpebre un paio di volte e si poggiò alla parete con una spalla – Cosa non accetta?

L’uomo fece alcuni passi avanti, fino a esserle ad un soffio dal viso e poi le sorrise con l’aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

-        Le scuse che è venuta a porgermi, agente Collins.

Sul volto della ragazza riapparve la solita espressione apatica e indifferente.

-        Capisco, al suo posto neanche io la perdonerei.

-        Non è al mio posto e non mi conosce abbastanza da poter fare congetture sul mio modo di agire. – si infilò una mano nella tasca ed estrasse un cartoncino che le mise in mano, poi abbassò il tono della voce che divenne quasi un sussurro – Non accetterò le sue scuse, fino a quando non cercherà aiuto.

Se fosse stata anche solo un passo più lontana da lui, non avrebbe sentito. Lo guardò negli occhi alla ricerca delle motivazioni di quel gesto, ma non trovo nulla in quello sguardo se non una sincera preoccupazione per lei. Non le era mai successo che qualcuno pensasse a lei in modo disinteressato: dopo l’incidente di sua madre era stata costretta a prendersi cura di se stessa e a diffidare degli altri. Spostò lo sguardo sul biglietto da visita che Derek teneva in mano e decise di prenderlo, anche solo per non dover più sostenere quello sguardo.

-        Questo dottore è in gamba e, cosa più importante, è una donna. – le mormorò avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo orecchio – Sarà più facile e meno imbarazzante. E’ specializzata nell’aiutare le… le persone come noi. 

Sarah fece un passo indietro e lo guardo con occhi lucidi. Si stava veramente preoccupando per lei e gli era doppiamente grata visto che aveva evitato di usare la parola “vittima” riferito a lei. 

-        Io… non posso prometterle niente. – però si infilò il cartoncino nella tasca dei jeans.

La sua espressione era tornata di nuovo apatica e assente.

-        Tutti, nella vita, abbiamo bisogno di aiuto prima o poi. – allungò una mano per toccarla, ma la lasciò a mezz’aria interrompendo il gesto – Non c’è vergogna in questo. A volte parlarne aiuta.

-        Andiamo, lei era un ragazzino. – fu la volta di Sarah di parlare in un bisbiglio – Eppure è ancora in terapia.

-        Sei più testarda di me. – le sorrise – Comunque ho accettato di affrontare il “problema” da meno di un anno. 

La ragazza annuì, spostando lo sguardo alla tazza di caffè che il suo collega teneva in mano. Lo superò e andò a servirsi.

_Maggio 2005 – Appartamento di Jason Gideon, Quantico, Virginia **[1]**_

  


Lui e Sarah non si erano più visti dopo che le aveva comunicato che non sarebbe entrata nell’unità: era partita senza salutarlo. Era una cosa che aveva preventivato, ma faceva male lo stesso. Egoisticamente avrebbe voluto prenderla nella squadra, ma il loro era un lavoro pericoloso e lo dimostravano quei sei morti nel caso di Boston. Non gli sembrava neanche vero che fossero passati già due anni dalla partenza di lei per la Francia. Si teneva informato tramite canali non ufficiali ed era orgoglioso di sapere che si stava mettendo in mostra e che il suo capodivisione la considerava uno dei migliori elementi della sua squadra. 

Si soffermò sul dossier che si era portato a casa. Gli avevano chiesto di trovare dei cadetti idonei per rimpolpare il team, visto che erano rimasti solo Hotchner e Morgan e lui era stato sospeso ad interim dal lavoro sul campo. Di nuovo sfogliò il fascicolo, mentre un sorriso gli piegava le labbra. Se avesse potuto seguire i propri desideri, avrebbe smosso mari e monti per riportare Sarah a Quantico e poterla avere vicino, cercando magari di ricostruire un rapporto con lei. Ma aveva troppa paura che potesse succederle qualcosa… no, meglio tenerla al sicuro anche se questo voleva dire farsi odiare.

Il ragazzo che aveva scelto gliela ricordava per svariati motivi. Era giovane, solo un anno più vecchio di lei, intelligente, un giovane genio preparato e curioso. Ma le somiglianze finivano lì: Sarah era forte, sicura determinata. Aprì il dossier ed osservò la foto del giovane cadetto: Spencer Reid era timido, impacciato ed insicuro. 

Mise da parte i dossier e prese un album di foto che teneva nascosto dietro i libri. Il soggetto di quegli scatti era sempre lo stesso: Sarah Collins. Tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona mentre con un dito percorreva i lineamenti di quel volto così amato e bevve un sorso del cognac che si era versato, riflettendo che le decisioni migliori sono solo quelle che si reputano tali sul momento e che, spesso, sono solo il preludio ad un disastro. Brindò a tutte le decisioni sbagliate che aveva preso in vita sua e che l’avevano portato a ritrovarsi in un inferno personale che si era costruito con le proprie mani. 

_  
Novembre 2007 – Accademia F.B.I., Quantico, Virginia_

Morgan l’aspettava sulla porta del cucinino con uno sguardo incoraggiante. Le ricordava quello che le aveva lanciato il giorno prima Rossi. Si permise di sorridere fra se: a quanto sembrava aveva la capacità di suscitare sentimenti protettivi negli agenti che lavoravano in quell’unità. Si girò a guardare la sua scrivania, dove era stata posata una composizione floreale molto bella. Prentiss stava firmando il foglio che un fattorino le porgeva, mentre JJ e Reid osservavano quei fiori dall’aspetto costoso.

-        A quanto sembra qualcuno ha un ammiratore qui… - le sorrise Emily, mentre restituiva ricevuta e penna al ragazzo delle consegne – Direi che sono costati anche parecchio. Abbiamo fatto girare la testa a qualcuno, vero?

Collins non sembrò neanche notare la battuta della collega e andò diritta alla sua postazione, posò la tazza sbattendola leggermente e guardò i fiori con gelido furore. 

-        Collins, tutto bene? – le chiese JJ.

La ragazza parve riscuotersi e cercò gli occhi di Morgan, il quale si era messo a sedere davanti a lei. L’uomo scosse la testa, non sapendo cosa dire o pensare. In realtà, per quanto poteva saperne, chiunque avrebbe potuto mandarle quei fiori, anche una persona che la ragazza odiava. Dal canto suo Sarah respirò profondamente, decidendo che una scena isterica davanti a tutti non era proprio l’ideale in quel momento. In realtà non sapeva neanche chi avesse mandato la composizione, rispondendosi subito che era un illusa: chi altri poteva mandarle un regalo del genere? Non voleva tenerli lì, ma non poteva neanche gettarli via come una donnetta isterica. Rifletté un momento, pensando di avere una terza opzione.

-        Dov’è l’ufficio di Garcia? – chiese rivolta a Derek.

-        In fondo al corridoio, l’ultima porta a destra. – le spiegò lui senza perderla di vista – Se vuoi chiederle di rintracciare che ti ha mandato i fiori, non faresti prima a leggere il biglietto?

-        Se mai lo leggo dopo. – rispose infilandolo nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni – Non mi piacciono i fiori, mentre Garcia mi sembra il tipo che apprezza queste cose.

-        Sì, decisamente Garcia apprezzerà. – confermò JJ – Ma sei sicura di non volerli?

-        Ho già detto di detestare i fiori. – affermò di nuovo, prendendo la composizione ed incamminandosi a passo deciso nel corridoio interno.

Erano sicuramente di Mark, quel bastardo osava mandarle dei fiori! Era furiosa con lui, con se stessa e con il mondo intero. Voleva essere lasciata in pace ed invece tutti si impicciavano della sua vita. Trovava ridicolo l’interesse mostrato dagli altri per quella consegna fuori programma indirizzata a lei: che importava a quella gente? Si fermò pronta a bussare, chiedendosi se tutto quell’interesse non fosse dovuto al fatto che non credevano possibile che, una come lei, potesse avere uno spasimante. Ripensò alla battuta di Prentiss e sentì il furore invaderla di nuovo: perché risultava incredibile che qualcuno potesse amarla? Bussò con più forza del dovuto ed entrò senza attendere risposta.

-        Ehilà, Francesina, cosa ti porta nel mio regno? – Garcia non sembrava turbata da quell’intrusione.

-        Volevo chiederti se... – Sarah fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutti i ninnoli, le cartoline e le foto che riempivano l’ufficio – Ti piacciono i fiori?

-        Io adoro i fiori. – rispose Penelope alzandosi per ricevere la composizione – Sono per me?

-        Chi li ha mandati non mi conosce molto bene, io detesto i fiori. – ripeté di nuovo la storia che aveva propinato agli altri – Però ho pensato che fosse un peccato buttarli e che magari tu li avresti apprezzati di più.

-        Hai pensato benissimo. – disse l’informatica, strappandole letteralmente il vaso dalle mani – Io adoro i fiori, peccato che non me li mandi mai nessuno. A parte Gideon che una volta…

-        Gideon? Gideon ti mandava dei fiori? – Collins staccò gli occhi dai colori sgargianti delle cianfrusaglie di Garcia per guardarla stupita.

-        Una volta sola. – ammise con aria rammaricata che fece subito posto al suo sorriso aperto e gioviale – Ma solo perché… sai, io sono abbastanza maniaca per quel che riguarda il mio ufficio. Durante un’indagine lui non era partito con il resto del gruppo perché si era rotto una gamba[2] e… diciamo che aveva portato molto scompiglio qui dentro. Per farsi perdonare mi aveva mandato dei fiori bellissimi.

Li sistemò sul tavolo e li ammirò soddisfatta, per poi girarsi di nuovo verso la sua ospite.

-        Ora che mi ricordo, erano molto simili a questi, sai?

Sarah sentì un colpo al cuore a quelle parole, ma cercò di fare finta di niente preferendo non risponderle, limitandosi ad annuire per poi uscire dalla stanza richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Invece di incamminarsi verso la sua scrivania, andò in bagno con il cuore che le batteva forte. Non sapeva perché, ma quella storia e il commento finale di Garcia le avevano fatto venire un groppo in gola. Entrò in uno dei bagni e chiuse con il chiavistello per poi tirare fuori il biglietto che aveva messo nella tasca dei jeans.

Jason aveva mandato dei fiori a Garcia, fiori simili a quelli che lei aveva appena ricevuto. Le tremavano le mani, mentre osservava la piccola busta bianca. Jason aveva inviato quei fiori perché si rendeva conto di aver messo a soqquadro l’ufficio di Penelope; perché non avrebbe dovuto mandarli a lei dopo averle incasinato la vita?[3] Chiuse gli occhi cercando di immaginare cosa poteva averle scritto sul biglietto, ma non riusciva a formulare un ipotesi. 

A parti inverse se fosse stata lei a ferirlo, a rifiutarlo, a metterlo da parte, cosa avrebbe potuto scrivergli per farsi perdonare? Conoscendo il proprio carattere, dubitava fortemente che avrebbe trovato il coraggio per fare un gesto di riconciliazione, non avrebbe mai saputo cosa dire o fare per rimediare a quegli errori.

Riaprì gli occhi e fissò il biglietto che teneva in mano: poteva fugare tutti i dubbi in quel momento, semplicemente leggendolo. Si disse che non aveva importanza, che era meglio non sapere e non farsi illusioni. Se fosse stato veramente di Mark sarebbe stato troppo crudele. Eppure sentiva di dover sapere, con la speranza nel cuore. Aprì la busta ed estrasse il cartoncino, riconoscendo subito la scrittura antiquata e obliqua che aveva visto così spesso riempire i margini dei suoi compiti. Sentì le lacrime riempirle gli occhi mentre leggeva.

“ _Best wish for your new job_

_With all my love_

_Jason”_

   
 

_Febbraio 2002 – Appartamento di Jason Gideon, Quantico, Virginia_

Era seduta su di uno sgabello davanti la penisola dell’angolo cottura, mentre Jason era intento a preparare la cena. Non le aveva permesso di aiutarlo, sostenendo che preferiva fare da solo per essere sicuro di non dimenticare niente. Sarah sorseggiava un bicchiere di vino rosso, cosa che in situazioni normali non avrebbe potuto fare visto che non aveva ancora l’età[4], ma Gideon aveva deciso che in quella serata speciale si poteva fare un’eccezione.

In sottofondo c’era la musica di Frank Sinatra, ma non l’album che gli aveva regalato lei. La cosa le era sembrata strana, ma aveva deciso di soprassedere. In fin dei conti anche lei adorava “The Voice”, ricordava la sua infanzia quando suo padre passava ore ad ascoltare i vecchi successi del cantante italo-americano. Sospirò, mentre dagli altoparlanti arrivavano le prime note della canzone preferita di suo padre: My Way. Decise di cercare di intavolare qualche tipo di conversazione con il suo ospite.

-        Allora, come è andata la serata con Stephen? – prese un sorso di vino e lo guardò di sottecchi, notando che l’uomo era rimasto impassibile.

-        Credo che non riuscirò mai a farmi perdonare da lui. Il divorzio da sua madre è stato traumatico e doloroso per un bambino, inoltre sono stato un padre assente. – si girò afferrando la saliera ed evitando lo sguardo di Collins.

-        Sai, a volte è difficile perdonare i genitori per gli errori che hanno commesso. – la ragazza si rendeva conto di essere in un campo minato – Stephen è un ragazzo intelligente, vedrai che capirà e potrete costruire un rapporto.

-        Non lo conosci.

-        No, effettivamente non lo conosco, anche se mi piacerebbe. – rispose lei laconica.

-        Sarah… il mio rapporto con lui è già difficile così, senza che io debba spiegargli che… - la guardò abbassando le spalle in segno di resa.

-        Capisco benissimo, figurati. – si alzò in piedi e fece il giro della penisola – Io non pretendo niente, Jason. Voglio solo la possibilità di stare un po’ con te.

I due si guardarono intensamente, come se le emozioni che provavo entrambi in quel momento non potessero essere espresse con le parole. Jason le tolse il bicchiere dalle mani e la portò al centro del salotto, per poi passarle un braccio intorno alla vita e cominciare a ballare con lei.

-        Ascolta. – gli ordinò la ragazza, intonando le parole – “ _There were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew.” **[5]**   _Mio padre aveva sempre un’espressione strana quando arrivava questo passaggio. 

-        Mi dispiace. – Jason la guardò negli occhi e si sentì triste.

-        Non devi. Ora so perché aveva quella faccia, ma tutti dobbiamo mandare giù qualche rospo prima o poi: lui ha reagito meglio di molti altri.

Rimasero in silenzio a ballare, mentre la musica finiva.

Continua…

  
  


* * *

  


[1] Tratto dalla one-shot “ _Personal hell_ ”

  


  


[2] Episodio 1x11 “Sete di sangue”

  


  


[3] In realtà, a fine dell’episodio 1x12, si scopre che i fiori li aveva inviati Hotch spiegando a Gideon che a volte le persone si devono sentire apprezzate. Jason gli risponde che aveva già fatto un regalo a Garcia: un lettore mp3, che durava più a lungo XD e dice a voce alta che corre il rischio che Penelope creda che la stia corteggiando. XD

  


  


[4] In America l’età minima per bere alcolici è ventuno anni.

  


  


[5] In questa long viene fatto riferimento alla traduzione letterale e non al significato inglese. Tradotto: Ci sono state volte, sono sicuro lo sai, che ho ingoiato più di quello che potessi masticare.

  


  



End file.
